The Fragile Flower
by Ame Yumeko
Summary: On indefinite hiatus. This story was my first "serious" fanfic, and is not surprisingly quite bad. It's here mainly as a placeholder, but will hopefully someday be replaced with a revised version that does not suck.
1. Storm Clouds: Midnight Foreboding

The Fragile Flower

"Princess Zelda..."

She knew the voice immediately. Something in the scent of brimstone and the wild terror stirring in her chest made her sure that she must be back at the castle, on that day of the last battle. She vaguely knew she was dreaming, and that it was the same dream she'd had for the past few weeks, but in the haze reason abandoned her.

"You think you can run?" The menacing voice taunted, and she could feel her enemy's sneer. "Idiot. Just because you've got a new future doesn't mean you can escape your old past." She whirled, already knowing what she would see.

"Ganondorf!" She glared again at her old nemesis, and just like every night, strange words formed on her tongue.

_The fragile flower opens in the snow,  
You shall bow to the power you yet cannot name,  
Words spoken in anger become a prophecy,  
And the faith of a child shall put you to shame!_

A strange look came over his face, full of terror and rage, but hiding something deeper. It was that look that always terrified her. Always, at that last moment, he looked so _human_...

"Princess Zelda..." he called again. She backed away, then turned and tried to run, but no matter where she turned he was in front of her, a kaleidoscope of leering golden eyes. Suddenly he convulsed, screaming in mortal agony, and faded into oblivion. And for an instant she pitied him.

His voice echoed in the darkness. "Princess..."

* * *

"Miss Zelda?"

The princess stirred, crying out in her sleep.

"Milady, wake up!" The handmaiden shook her violently. Zelda sat up with a startled gasp.

"We were quite worried, my lady!" one of the women said. "You were talking in your sleep..."

"Ah, it was nothing. Don't let it trouble you," Zelda reassured her. _That dream again? If I didn't know better, I'd think... impossible!_ She shook her head, trying not to think about it. "But... Fragile flower? What does it mean?"

"I'd say it means bundle up, 'cause winter's coming," a sassy voice drawled, and Zelda realized she had spoken out loud.

"Ah, Ramina." Zelda smiled at her newly-hired waiting girl. The truth was that she didn't need another servant, but Ramina had come to her drenched and shivering on the coldest night of the year, in need of food and shelter, yet determined to earn her keep. That was Ramina... But pity aside, the girl's funny kind of wisdom intrigued Zelda.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, mostly to take her mind off of the dream.

"A flower's pretty, but I wouldn't _be_ one for all the chickens in Kakariko," Ramina explained. "It's cause they've got to put everything out there in front of the world, all bright and pretty and vulnerable. Sure, it looks quite nice to a leaf, the life of a flower, but flowers are fragile, that's the reason they wither come winter. Only a real special sort of flower can open in the snow!"

"And I'm that flower?" Zelda asked dubiously as she fumbled in the dark for her clothes.

"You tell me."

* * *

Far away in the night, deep within a lush green forest, a young man's sleep was also troubled. Down, down he descended into the darkness, chasing forever the golden light that hovered ahead of him like a dancing firefly. At the quivering edge between waking and sleep, a voice called out to him.

_From the world beyond skies_

From the place at the heart of the world

From the heart where life begins you will find the Seed.

Link sat up suddenly, his blue eyes wild. The same vision again! Last time he'd had recurring dreams... Link shook his head. He thought it was all over after Termina! Couldn't a man get some peace?

"I'll greet my destiny in the morning," he muttered, turning over. Suddenly a brilliant crack of lightning split the skies, and angry thunder shook all of Kokiri Forest. "All right, all right! I'm going!" Link yelled at the sky. The storm quieted a bit. "Just when I think things are settling down! I was thinking I'd get a nice house out in the country, maybe get a few cows or cuccos, grow some beans, eat corn fritters for breakfast..." He continued muttering under his breath as he climbed down the ladder of his treehouse.

"Do you even know what fritters are, Aniki?" a boy's voice teased. Link blinked in surprise, and looked down... and down. He'd gotten so much taller than his friends over the years. Mido grinned up at him, apparently it made no difference to the Kokiri boy.

"Mido! What are you doing out at this hour of the night!"

"Bad dreams." The boy's eyes met his, and in a moment all was understood. Mido had grown up too, after all.

"Mido?" Link reached under his sheild.

"Yeah?"

"Here." Link lightly tossed the freckled boy the mystic treasure that he had kept so carefully guarded all these years. The blade gleamed in the silver moonlight as Mido turned it back and forth.

"The Kokiri Sword? Link, aren't you gonna need--"

"No. There's a certain sword I'm after." Determination sparked in Link's eyes; as much as he had enjoyed his peace he had always been an adventurer at heart.

"You're going, aren't you?" the boy realized.

"Yeah." Link paused, then said quietly, "Mido?"

"What?" Mido looked up at him, full of wonder but also visibly frightened.

"Take care of Saria for me."

AN:

"Aniki" is what Mido calls adult Link in the manga version of Zelda. It means something like "mister" or "big brother."


	2. Raindrops: An Unlikely Rescue

The Fragile Flower

Ganondorf paced anxiously up and down the ramparts of the ruined castle he called home. Thunder rumbled in the black sky. Already the Sacred Realm had become a twisted perversion of its former beauty.

"Damn you, Zelda! Damn you, Link!" he muttered for the ten thousandth time that day. The years had not dulled his rage. If anything, they had tempered it. But when one had time, one learned a few tricks...

The Triforce of Power glowed on his hand. A rippling triangular window opened slowly in front of him, a sliver of vision into a brighter land. Hyrule castle came slowly into focus.

"Where _is_ it? Where is she hiding it? The Triforce Seed... even I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Fool." A woman's voice boomed. It was velvety and slightly haughty, like that of a queen. "Zelda doesn't have it. The Seed isn't hidden in a place you can look for!" Ganondorf whirled, seeking the owner of the voice. Out of the shadows stepped a glowing woman with fire in her eyes. Warm light danced about her face, and the shadows of her slim cheekbones gave her an eerie, yet noble air. Something about the way she moved seemed very familiar...

"Who are you?"

"I am the Seed Guardian, Chryselda." She pinned him with an intense look as she spoke. "Until you can name me, you will never know true Power!"

"You just told me your--"

"Shut up and listen!" she snapped, and for a moment her elegance was gone, replaced by flustered indignation. "You aren't getting anywhere by the road you're taking! Nothing's going to change for you! And until you find me, really find me, you'll never get out of this place!"

Ganondorf was tired of her chatter and blasted her with a beam of energy. The woman staggered back and eyed him angrily as she drew her white cloak around her. Again, a pang of deja vu... but Ganondorf brushed it off.

"She will come from a world of pain to a world of pain, seeking the last thing you can give her." Chryselda said ominously. "But you can't give it to her, not like this! You can't even understand me now!"

"Nor do I wish to. Now be gone!"

Chryselda waved her hand at the window into Hyrule, and another face appeared. A young brunette with fiery eyes came into focus. "Remember that face."

"I fail to see your point. Now get out of here!"

When Ganondorf turned again, Chryselda was already gone.

* * *

Link grasped the handle of the Master Sword, hesitated a moment, and pulled it from the pedestal with a metallic song. Nothing happened, and Link chided himself for his foolish worrying. As long as the sages' seal was in place, of course the door to the Sacred Realm wouldn't open. But still, standing here among the deep, eerie echoes, time seemed to drift between the past and the future, and all the things that could've been. If Zelda hadn't managed to remain hidden so long, or if Ganondorf hadn't been so overconfident, or if Link hadn't been the hero they'd been hoping for after all... or if Zelda had allowed him to remain at her side instead of sending him back in time, things could have been very different.

It had been seven years since he'd touched the blade; seven years, and no time at all. It still fit his hand.

From outside, a rumbling noise caught his attention. He gripped his sword and charged out the door...

Stalfos burst from the sacred ground before the temple of time. Link gasped. Even in a place like this? A throaty cackling caught his attention. Out of the darkness, a looming figure appeared, wearing night for a cloak. A pointed spear gleamed in the moonlight as glowing eyes leered down at the youth. "Well well, it's the kid. We've been expecting you," the Moblin laughed. "So predictable. Ganon knew you'd go right for the Master Sword..."

"You thought you'd destroyed us? Your power isn't enough to seal us all!" one of the skeletons taunted.

"Oh, shut up and kill him already!" the other snapped.

Link cried out in pain and shock as the Stalfos' jagged blade slashed across his back. He whirled, jabbing his sword at the beast, only to feel the cool metal of the Moblin's spear press against his wound. He gritted his teeth; he'd never let them know how much it hurt if he could help it.

"Funny," the Moblin laughed darkly. "I didn't think it would be so easy-- aah!" A bubble of fire engulfed the Stalfos and singed the pig-warrior's hide.

"I've still got a few tricks of my own," Link said, trying not to pay attention to his wound. To his horror, three more skeleton-men exploded from the grass, dragging him back and pinning him against a wall. Link struggled to hold onto his sword. He felt the steel point of the spear at his throat. His brain raced, trying to figure a way out of this situation.

"Hey you," a woman's voice rang out. The moblin turned with an amused smile to see a short, scruffy-looking girl pointing accusingly at him. "Yeah, you!" 

Suddenly her eyes glazed over. "What the heck is that!" she yelled, pointing to a spot in the sky. Four pairs of eyes turned to follow her hand. Link saw his chance and slashed the three Stalfos to the ground, powered up his sword, and held it gleaming at the Moblin's throat. The hulking beast swore and backed up, disappearing in a column of light.


	3. Shower: Hidden Strength

The Fragile Flower

"The name's Ramina. Nice to meet ya," the girl introduced herself crisply, shaking Link's hand. For her size, she had a surprisingly strong grip.

Link took a moment to find his composure after the turmoil of the recent battle. He frowned and laid a stern hand on her shoulder. "Listen, kid, where are your parents? And what business do you have at the Temple of Time at this hour of the night?" he asked warily.

Ramina brushed his hand away and gave him a goofy, lopsided grin. "I'm the answer to your prayers."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"I didn't say the answer was yes," she laughed. Then her smile dropped away. "And I'm not a kid," she added in a sulking tone.

"Um..." Link stammered, feeling a bit awkward. _Great. She's probably a runaway or something._ He cleared his throat. "Well, anyway. Thanks for... er, saving me."

"I didn't really, did I? I helped you save yourself."

"Ramina! Where have you been?" Ramina and Link turned and were greeted by the sight of Princess Zelda running down the street in an extremely revealing nightgown. Link quickly averted his eyes.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed with relief as she saw him. "I'm so glad you're here. I have a bad feeling something's about to happen."

"Something already did," Link said with a grimace. "There were a moblin and three stalfos here."

Zelda gasped. "Even in this sacred temple?" Her brow knitted in worry. "What could possibly..." She left the sentence hanging.

"Say, Miss Zelda," Ramina spoke up, breaking the silence. "That's a very, erm, interesting outfit."

"It was an emergency, so I borrowed it from Mirian. I'd much rather be wearing breeches. This... _thing_ is much too revealing for my taste." The princess remembered that she was in the middle of scolding Ramina. "Anyway, what do you think you're doing out here at this hour?"

"Well, I had this funny dream--"

She was interrupted by a soft cry from Zelda, who had seen the oozing wound on Link's shoulder. The princess bent to tear a strip from the nightgown.

"You'd better not. Mirian'll be pissed." Ramina quickly ripped a bandage off her own skirt. Zelda noted that she tore the cloth up along her leg, not around the hem of her skirt, and that she made sure Link could see. She knew quite well that Ramina wasn't concerned for the nightgown.

To Link's credit, he cleared his throat and quickly turned away.

"Why don't you come to the castle with us?" Ramina offered him with a winning smile. "I'll fix you a nice cup of tea and get that cleaned up, and we'll find you some decent clothes, Miss Zelda, cause... well, you're a little less curvy than that gown was meant for."

"I beg your pardon?" Zelda said, an edge creeping into her voice. Of all the things to say to one's employer! And in front of Link!

"Hey, I was just being honest."

Zelda bristled. "Honesty without tact is hardly an admirable quality."

Zelda spoke in generalizations when she was truly angry. She did it on purpose, to prevent herself from slipping into _ad hominem_ attacks. Sensing the imminent catfight, Link quickly interposed himself between the girls. "Um, tea sounds great!"

"A-all right, then," Zelda murmered, visibly embarrassed. After a long silence, Ramina latched onto Link's arm. "Well, what're we waiting for?"

Link looked a bit uncomfortable, but out of courtesy allowed himself to be led up the path to the castle. Zelda led the way, a slight frown on her face.

* * *

The first hint that something was wrong came with the acrid smell tinting the night air. Zelda frowned in thought, catching hold of Link's arm.

"Something's different here. Do you feel it?"

Link nodded. And then he stepped on something soft. The prone shape moaned.

"Goddess." Zelda dropped to her knees, turning the still form over. "Mirian?"

"Princess. Get out of here now!" The wounded chambermaid gasped weakly. "I tried to warn you, but..."

"No, Mirian, please--"

"They're coming. I'm fine, don't cry..." She sucked in a shuddering gasp and closed her eyes. Tears stung in Zelda's eyes as she lay Mirian down for her final sleep. But she wouldn't let them fall. It was Mirian's last wish.

"She was brave. She was a fragile flower," Ramina said quietly.

Suddenly, something sent Zelda sprawling across the ground. She sat up, gasping from the impact, only to be knocked down again by what seemed like a rush of wind.

"Good goddess, they're everywhere!" Ramina screamed, pressing herself flat against the ground. "Don't just stand there! What are you staring at!" she cried impatiently, crawling over to where Zelda lay.

"_What_ are everywhere?"

"Moa! Never thought I'd see those critters around here!"

Link was scanning the area with the Lens of Truth. "I don't see--aah!" He too was slammed to the ground by the invisible force. As he was laying stunned, Ramina reached under his shield and drew the Master Sword. Steadying the blade with two hands, she slashed clumsily at the unseen monsters.

"Ramina! What are you doing? Give that back!" Link shouted against the howling wind.

He stopped short as he realized the significance of what she had done. _She can wield the Master Sword?!_ Supposedly the Blade of Evil's Bane could only be touched by a great hero, but this girl had grabbed it without a second thought. Though she clearly lacked skill, she was making a valiant effort. Link made sure he was between Zelda and the fight, then watched the servant girl's struggle with growing curiosity. His bow was ready in case she needed help, though it wouldn't be easy to shoot something he couldn't see.

Ramina continued to hack at the air, and slowly the deafening noise died down. An eerily glowing slime dripped from the blade. Finally the air was still, and Ramina dropped to her knees, exhausted.

* * *

Ganondorf laughed softly, peering through his tiny window into Hyrule. "Not bad, kids, but I'm just warming up." The portal swam for a moment, shifting to a vision of Death Mountain. He plunged his hand into the window...

* * *

"What the hell was all that?" Link asked Ramina when they had recovered from the ordeal. "And how could you see those... those..."

"Moa," Ramina filled in for him. She looked proud of herself for knowing. "Seems there's a few things even our hero's never heard of, eh?" Seeing that Link wasn't laughing, she quickly explained. "They're a kind of evil spirit called up from the shadow realm. Souls of the restless dead or somethin'. The stronger ones are invisible. Mama used to tell me scary stories about them hanging out in old houses and abandoned towns..."

Link nodded. "I see. Now give back the Master Sword." Ramina hastily obliged. Link sheathed the weapon and settled the strap back onto his shoulder. He sighed, relief mingling with a twinge of regret. At a time like this he couldn't feel comfortable without his sword. But it was heavy.

At that point, Zelda returned from the unpleasant task of helping to remove Mirian's body. A soul-deep weariness clouded her blue eyes. If there was one part of her job she hated the most, it was seeing innocent people die, and having to treat their deaths with cold professionalism. But the leader in her had to be strong. The queen couldn't cry.

She wondered if the human in her still knew how.

Link glanced over at her worriedly, but the look on her face told him she didn't want to talk right now. He turned back to Ramina and cleared his throat, taking on a concerned parental tone. Perhaps she wasn't a runaway after all, but it was still time they sent her home. "Well, anyway, you did a pretty good job back there..."

"But you still haven't explained why only you could see them," Zelda pointed out, eyeing the servant girl suspiciously. Normally someone like Ramina wouldn't even have crossed her mind as a potential threat. But she'd seen too many strange things tonight to give anyone the benefit of the doubt. Link looked between them, sensing the tension.

Ramina thought hard and remembered something. "Could it be...?! Mama's necklace?"

Ramina reached into her bodice and drew out a large, ornate, golden cross on a chain. "Before she died, my mother gave this to me. She said it would help protect me."

"What is it?" Link asked, momentarily forgetting that he was trying to get rid of her.

"A sacred talisman. There's the triforce symbol, see? Mama used to tell me this story about a lady who became a goddess... or was it a goddess who became a lady? Oh well, no time to chat. There's a lot we have to do."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, irked that the servant girl was inviting herself. She might have said something, but suddenly the ground trembled under their feet. On the smoking horizon, a plume of fire rose up from Death Mountain.

"Shit!" Link drew his sword and took off down the street, hoping half-heartedly that for once Zelda would stay in the castle where it was safe.

Zelda, for her part, had no such intentions. In a moment she was sprinting after Link, and before he reached the town she had caught him. Ramina shrugged and followed as fast as her short legs would carry her.

* * *

The trio pulled themselves up onto the ledge. Link looked around, scanning the volatile landscape. Yet another fiery explosion rocked the crater. Link pulled a Goron tunic on over his clothes.

"I'm going in."

"Please be careful," Zelda said softly, concern in her eyes. But she believed in him.

Ramina caught his arm. "Are you insane? You'll die!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," he reassured her.

"I can't let you go alone! I'm coming too!" Ramina was tightly clutching his arm. Link looked down at her and saw earnest worry on her face. He carefully pushed Ramina away from him, suddenly afraid he might hurt her.

"Ramina," he said, taking her firmly by the shoulders. "Stay here." He looked her in the eye. She had beautiful eyes, he realized unexpectedly.

Ramina blushed, thrillingly uncomfortable at Link's closeness. She forced herself to let go of his arm. "All right. You be careful, hear?"

Link nodded and turned toward the crater.

* * *

**Author's note**

In case anyone is wondering: no, Ramina is not named after the character in Xena Warrior Princess. I have never even seen the show and was not aware that there was a character with that name until much later.

**Updated 1/15**


	4. Downpour: Trial by Fire

The Fragile Flower

Link's sapphire eyes widened at the scene that unfolded before him. The crater that normally simmered quietly deep within the mountain had become a swollen inferno. The air itself glowed with a hot red aura, and pools of lava pitted the smoking floor. The turgid, violent sea of magma that normally covered the crater floor had risen to the very edge of the cliff where he stood, belching plumes of flame into the air. Even in his protective suit, the heat was stifling.

"Oh, Goddess! Darunia! Tell me he wasn't in the Fire Temple!" Even as Link cried out the ground rumbled beneath his feet. Less than a meter in front of him a violent explosion threw up shards of rock and sparks. Link backed up in surprise. It was then that he saw the giant wave of lava rising up from the crater...

"Run!" Link screamed, charging at full speed from the entrance. He grabbed Zelda and Ramina's wrists and jumped off the cliff without hesitation, just before a tide of lava exploded from the heart of the mountain. Ramina swallowed a cry of pain as they landed hard on the ground. Somehow Link managed to scramble up a sheer rock face ahead of the lava wave. Taking a deep breath, he leapt off the side of the mountain, plummeting into the darkness below.

Ganondorf laughed in sadistic glee, watching Link and the girls fall.

"I didn't think it would be that easy... _what_?" A diamond of pale blue light glowed around the three falling figures. As they smashed into the ground, the shimmering shape bounced. Ganondorf muttered every curse he could think of (which amounted to quite an impressive list.) He snapped his fingers and the window dissolved.

"The kid's good."

"Sir!" a deep voice growled. A giant blue-skinned moblin burst into the room. "It's me, Onis! The kid hacked up my Stalfos and drained every last bit of magic I had! And that's not all; he has Princess Zelda with him, and another girl--"

"Yes, the brunette. The one who could see Moa," Ganondorf said with a nod. "But my concern is with Link, and you allowed him to escape." His tone became casually deadly. "Onis, if you hadn't saved my life once I'd kill you right now."

"I'm sure Onis is very sorry, sir! It won't happen again!" a lighter voice cut in. Onis glared at the smaller Moblin.

"Imber, if you weren't my brother, I'd kill _you_ right now." He looked Ganondorf in the eye. "I don't fear death," he growled. "But to die by _your_ hand would be insulting, so I'll bide my time."

Link dissolved the Nayru's Love spell as they skidded to a stop. They were on a broad, flat plain. In the distance, a shimmering river wound its way through the tall grass.

"What is this place?"

"It's the north side of Death Mountain," Zelda said with a little smile. She sighed, suddenly filled with nostalgia. "I used to come out here to get away from it all. I think that river over there would be a lovely place for a town..." She stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Where's your friend?"

"You're sitting on her." Zelda looked embarrassed and scrambled away from Ramina. The girl had passed out from the shock of the fall. Link slapped her face lightly, but she fell limp. He sighed and hefted her onto his shoulder. "Now what?"

Zelda cried out in shock, the realization hitting her. "Kakariko! The lava is going to--" The Triforce of Wisdom shimmered softly on her left hand. "Oh please, help me think of something... somehow!"

Link drew his bow, pointing the arrow to the flaming horizon. Shards of ice flew from his hands to collect around the slender shaft. _I know it's impossible to stop something so huge, but..._ The bow sang a soft note as he let the chilled bit of hope fly, over the edge of the mountain into despair.

As the arrow brushed the sky, a brilliant light flared in the clouds. It descended in a graceful arc, crystals from heaven coalescing around it as it fell. Like a frozen angel it slammed into the rocky earth, the ice scattering across the ground. Frost crept over rock and flaming river, bringing all to a slow halt as... snow began to fall! Link and Zelda watched in awe as Death Mountain was slowly covered in a blanket of white!

Zelda looked up to the clear night sky and whispered, "Thank you..."

Ganondorf stalked up and down front hall of his dark palace, mumbling to himself. There were too many mysteries unfolding here, teasing him beneath his curtain of solitude. And the most bothersome one was...

_The fragile flower opens in the snow_

"Fragile flower? Could it perhaps be related to the Seed? Of course! Seed and Flower! But snow... what does that mean?"

"Snow!" A husky voice cut into his reverie as the door banged open. The burly red wolf carefully brushed the white flakes from his polished boomerangs as he entered, shaking the stuff off himself. "Our spies told me of this in Kakariko! I couldn't believe it--"

"So you had to go and see it yourself. Idiot!" Ganondorf spat. "Selenis, if someone sees you out there..."

The warrior sighed; he knew. Ganondorf glared at him. Selenis had always been the inquisitive type. Constantly meddling in affairs and showing up in places he didn't belong... it was annoying, Ganondorf thought, failing to see the hypocrisy.

"Snow!" he muttered. It was just one more odd piece of the puzzle his life had become.

Ramina's eyes fluttered open. "Er... did I fall asleep?" 

Relieved, Link set her on her unsteady feet. Petite as she looked, the girl was heavy. Ramina immediately brushed herself off and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

"Well," she said, looking around the group, "what now?" Zelda was more than a little annoyed to have the servant girl placing herself in charge, but decided not to start another argument.

"Where the heck are we?" Ramina was asking. "Do either of you have a plan?"

Silence.

"All right," she continued, slightly unnerved. "We obviously need to find what's causing these unnatural disasters. Monsters appearing in strange places mean outside interference, and if you ask me, that eruption was all too conveniently timed."

Zelda nodded impatiently, this having been clear to her from the start. "This was no accident. Someone is holding a grudge against one of us." She gave Link a meaningful glance.

"Yeah!" Ramina agreed. "Someone wants revenge. And that means... that means..." She paused, twirling a tendril of brown hair around her finger. "Quite frankly, I have no idea. But we're getting somewhere."

Zelda and Link were looking at each other with dread in their eyes. As much as they hated to think of it, both knew exactly what was happening. There was a tear in the Sages' seal. A new age of evil was looming over the land that was still healing from the scars of the last war. Zelda felt the undercurrent of ill will pervading the midnight air, a demon zephyr.

"Well," Ramina was thinking out loud, "I imagine the gardener at the castle has a bit of a grudge against me for that whole pepper-sauce-in-the-tea thing, but I don't think that's..."

"Ramina," Link inturrupted. "You should go home now. This is our arena."

"No," she refused. "Not till I find out what's goin' on here! I got woken up by some weird dream, chased by ghosts, and drug through a volcano! It's not like I'm gonna get a good night's sleep after this anyway!" Link blinked in surprise at her forcefulness. Zelda looked indignant at being so flatly contradicted. But she had a feeling getting rid of Ramina would be more difficult than just putting up with her, so she decided not to start another argument. Eventually, she figured, the girl would get tired and give up following them.

"All right," Link began cautiously. "Do you know the story of the Evil King, Ganondorf?"

"'Course I do!" Ramina said. "I mean, well... who?"

"Ganondorf, known to most as Ganon, was a dangerous criminal who appeared not too long ago. He came from Gerudo Valley in the west, intent on conquering Hyrule," Link explained, deliberately leaving out the part about the Triforce.

"Waitaminute! If it was not too long ago, how come I don't remember hearin' anything about him?"

"Well..." Link stammered, fumbling for a simple answer.

"Most people don't know, actually. We put a stop to his invasion before it began," Zelda filled in. It was partly true. "However, Ganon murdered my father the king." She swallowed hard. "For his crimes, we sealed him into an eternal prison, the Dark World."

Ramina seemed satisfied with that explanation. "Say," she asked after a moment. "When you say 'we'..."

Zelda nodded, looking proud and sad at the same time. "Yes. Link and I, along with the Seven Sages, were the ones who stopped him."

"You and Zel did all that when you were just kids!" Ramina squealed, addressing Link even though Zelda had been the one answering her question. Her eyes sparkled with adoration. "Wow! I didn't realize how amazing you guys really are!"

"_Zel!_" Zelda cried in exasperation, her patience at an end. "Ramina, where are your manners? Even I look proper next to you, and Goddess knows I'm unorthodox enough! I would think that especially toward Link, to whom you owe your world and your life--"

"Zel," Link repeated loudly. "I like it."

"R-really?" Zelda felt her cheeks grow hot. Somehow she didn't mind when Link addressed her so informally. _If it's him it's all right..._

Ramina's wide eyes darted from Link to Zelda. Something was passing between the two in that long silence, and she was unpleasantly surprised to find that she didn't like it. It wasn't that she wanted to break them apart, of course. They were friends too, after all. But she was disturbed by their closeness, which meant... Quite frankly she had no idea. Or so she told herself. 

Aloud she simply said, "I guess we should be going now. Lead on, hero!"

Imber stood at the edge of the crumbling stone balcony, staring up into the dense blackness that pervaded the heavens, drowning all stars and sky, all sound and all prayers and all hope. There, again, where he could barely see, a single momentary point of light before all was again stifled by the darkness. He'd stood here many a night, searching for hours just to glimpse of the stars for a second. Those tiny, distant things held a brilliance he could not understand.

"What 're you looking for?" a thick voice inquired from the shadows. Imber jumped. Selenis had an unnerving habit of haunting the corners. The goriya laughed; his voice was naturally harsh but not unkind. The ability to laugh emotionlessly was another of Selenis' unnerving habits. Imber wondered if he was really amused, or just circling for the kill. 

"Erm... I was only looking," Imber stammered. "At the stars."

Selenis perused the sky indifferently. "No stars there," he scoffed after a moment.

"I thought," Imber sighed, "that you wouldn't be able to see them. But Selenis, didn't you ever wonder if there isn't something more out there--"

"Nothing there you can't already see, kid." Selenis was gruff but almost fatherly. It was just another facet of the odd conglomeration of moods he was. The goriya's nose twitched, his instinctive bloodlust rising. "I'm going back through the Rift," he growled suddenly.

Long after he was gone, Imber stood staring up into the static blackness. "Nothing up there? I suppose," he mused. "Nothing. Is that our fate?"

Late that night, Link, Zelda, and Ramina made camp near the rushing stream. They hadn't had any chance to get supplies before their excursion, but luckily they had found a soft patch of grass to sleep in, and Link had caught them a few fish for dinner.

Long after midnight Link sat awake, staring into the dancing flames of their fire. Zelda was sleeping serenely, looking more peaceful than she had all day. Ramina was sprawled awkwardly across the ground and snoring loudly, muttering something in her sleep. As the light and shadows played over the faces of the two sleeping women, a strong, indescribable feeling stirred within him, something violent and yet gentle throbbing in his very core. One with eyes that danced like the flames, another whose gaze pierced into his soul. Two faces, carving out a memory amidst the smoke and flickering firelight.

Across the dark sky, twin shooting stars shot through the night, two, then two again, their paths crossing and illuminating the world for a moment before fading into oblivion.

"Did you see that?" Zelda whispered, and Link realized she had woken up.

"Yeah." On impulse he closed his eyes. "Let's wish for something!"

They were both quiet, thinking. After a second Link opened his eyes and nodded. "I wished for something special this time."

"Me too," Zelda said with a secretive smile. Neither asked what the other's wish was.

"There were four stars," Link observed.

"Are you going to make another wish?" She was still looking up at the sky, enjoying their brief flight into fancy.

"No, I think I'll save them. Someone else might need them."

She nodded in agreement. "So thoughtful. That's just like you, Link."

He laughed nervously, embarrassed by her praise. "Thanks," he said softly. Another quiet moment passed.

"We'd better get some sleep," Zelda reminded him. She rolled over and tried to get comfortable in her grassy bed. "Good night," she murmered.

"Good night... Zel."

**Author's Note: Timeline Issues**

As you've probably figured out, this story follows the "child Link" timeline, seven years after the end of Ocarina. So why is the Zelda's father still dead, you ask? Well, it's my theory that Ganondorf killed the king right before Zelda and Impa fled from the castle, that is, before Link opened the door to the sacred realm. (This is supported by the dialogue in the game: the villagers in Hyrule Market of the past are worried about something bad that happened at the castle.) Zelda can only send Link back to the point from which he departed, the moment he pulled out the Master Sword, so the king's death, which happened before that, can't be reversed.


	5. Deluge: The Sages Convene

The Fragile Flower

"Ramina! Get up!" Link shook the girl. Zelda threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Maybe we should just leave her here!"

"Zel!"

Zelda laughed half-heartedly. "Come on, I was just kidding!"

Ramina moaned and turned over, rubbing her eyes. "'S it mornin' already?"

"Ramina," Link sighed, "It's almost noon."

"What! Why didn't you say something!" She jumped to her feet, giving her hair a perfunctory finger-brushing before flashing Link a cheesy salute. "Where to, hero?"

"My name is Link," he said, sounding more irritated than he meant to. Ramina flinched. 

"Okay, _Link_." She waved at Zelda, who was glaring at her. "Morning, Zel!"

"You of all people should call me Princess."

Ramina literally fell over. "Sheesh! You people are confusing!" She jumped to her feet, laughing at her own over-dramatization. Zelda made a point of ignoring her.

Link got down to business. "Well Ramina, I'll be forward with you, since I think you can handle it--"

"You do?" Zelda said, arching an eyebrow.

"The seal on Ganon has somehow begun to weaken," Link continued, ignoring Zelda. "The evil is slowly leaking into this world. If it continues, Ganon could return."

Ramina was silent for a long moment. "How do we stop it?" she asked quietly, for once serious.

"Well," Zelda said slowly. "The first problem is finding it."

* * *

A scream suddenly pierced the tranquil forest air. Saria's scream. Mido jerked out of his fitful sleep. Drawing the Kokiri sword--it still wasn't quite _his_ sword--he rushed outside.

"Ugh! Don't touch me!" Saria struggled vainly against the slimy paws of the wolfos that held her.

"Hiyaaaa!" Mido leapt at the monster, sword flashing... and fell flat on his face as it easily sidestepped him. Undaunted, he jumped to his feet.

"Let her go! Your fight's with me, Mido, Protector of the Forest!" He'd made up the title on the spot, and decided he rather liked it. Saria's eyes widened. But her face fell as she recognized her savior. She'd never expected to need rescuing from Mido...

The wolfos dropped her roughly and turned on the boy, its eyes leering down on fresh blood.

"Watch for when it drops its guard and strike!" a bell-like voice sang in his ear.

"I know what I'm doing..." he muttered, brushing his fairy away. He slashed at the monster again, but to his surprise it dodged and backhanded him hard, sending him crashing into a nearby hut.

"No you don't, so shut up and listen to me! Wait for it to attack you!" 

Mido would have said more, but the wolfos reared up, looming ready to strike. Time seemed to slow as the shadow fell over him. He seized his moment of advantage and drove the sword into the beast's chest. It yelped, twitching, and made small, trapped movements as Mido jerked the sword out. Collapsing, it gave a pathetic gasp and lay still.

"Yeah! I told you it would work," Mido gloated. And then his gaze fell on Saria. What was one supposed to say after one had rescued a damsel?

"Uh... you okay?" he stammered.

"Y-yes..." Saria murmured, more than a little embarassed. Of all things! She should be the one protecting the forest!

"Good. Bye," Mido said hastily, wiping the blade of his sword on the grass before sheathing it and running away.

_His_ sword.

* * *

Ramina dragged herself over the rocky ledge, gasping for breath, and flopped down exhausted on the plateau below.

"You guys aren't tired or anything, right?" she asked Link and Zelda, who had been sitting there waiting for her for a good ten minutes. Link shook his head, part in answer and mostly in puzzled amusement. The girl had a funny kind of courage.

"We have to get back to the castle. I'm going to call the Sages," Zelda decided. 

Ramina nodded. So she meant business.

"The Sages..." Link muttered. "Zel, you don't think..."

"What?" Ramina asked.

"You're worried about Darunia, aren't you?" Zelda observed before he could say anything.

Link nodded. "I didn't want to be selfish, but could you look for him first?"

"No way!" Ramina squeaked, her eyes large. "Judging by the look on your face, is Darunia your...?"

"Ramina!" Zelda snapped, her patience worn. "That's not what he needs to hear right now!"

"It's all right," Link said gently, silencing Zelda. "He's my brother. That's all." _All?_ He and Darunia had a deep connection, indeed they were closer than lovers. But he didn't think he could explain that to Ramina.

"Oh," she said, sounding relieved. "So it's not like _that_."

Zelda had closed her eyes and was softly humming, deep in concentration. "I'm searching," she told them, her voice a thin monotone as she strained to find him in the distance. "Here! Brother Darunia..."

"Princess Zelda," the deep voice answered wearily. "It's good to hear from you. Many a strange event, eh?"

"Indeed. I am glad to know you are safe." Zelda's triforce sigil shimmered as she called on her power, reaching out to all the Sages.

_Come to the castle. There are dark powers afoot... _

* * *

Saria started as the call echoed in her mind. And to her surprise, the first thought that came to her mind was...

_How do I say goodbye to Mido?_

Suddenly her feet felt heavy and her breath grew short. She couldn't. Goodbyes when she left the forest were always hard, but somehow she couldn't face the sword-wielding, self-declared "Protector of the Forest" he had become.

"Drat!" she muttered. "What am I thinking? It's not like I owe him anything!"

Saria knew she ought to call a village meeting. But right now she was afraid that if she had to look any them in the eyes, she'd crumble. Now more than ever, she was leaving so much behind. She'd gotten used this peaceful life again, and letting it go the second time was even worse than the first.

But she knew something was wrong. Link had left in the middle of the night and been gone for nearly four days. That worried her enough, but Mido had told her Link had gone to get "a certain sword." Zelda's summons only confirmed her fears. Saria stumbled into the closest house.

"Saria? Ah, are you okay?" asked the startled Kokiri girl.

"Oh, Krii." Saria forced a smile. "I have to go, so um... let everyone know I'm okay. And say goodbye to Mido for me, okay?"

"Mido?" Krii grinned slyly. "Saaay, Saria, are you guys--"

"N-no, I just said that because he's the boss Kokiri! I mean, he thinks he is! I mean... Say goodbye to Mido and everyone for me," Saria amended quickly. Krii shrugged. Saria reached into her pouch and withdrew a rustic clay ocarina. "Ahem. I'll be going now." Once outside, she put the flute to her lips and blew a few clear notes. There was a worried look in her eyes as the light wrapped around her and spirited her away.

* * *

"The first thing I'm doing is changing my clothes!" Zelda announced as they crossed the drawbridge into Hyrule Castle town. She realized with embarrassment that she was still wearing the rather revealing satin shift from the previous night. "Of all the indecent things for a princess to be seen in--good goddess, I'm starting to sound like my father!"

Ramina burst out laughing, but a rough nudge from Link stopped her. Zelda was glaring at the servant girl with a look that could kill small children. Another of those long, awkward silences ensued.

"Okay, that does it!" Link exploded suddenly. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Can't take what?" Ramina asked innocently, though she knew quite well.

"Link's right," Zelda told her, swallowing her own pride. "This bickering has to stop. We won't get anything done if we can't work together. And besides, we're way too old to be acting like this."

Ramina tossed her head haughtily. "Well, then! You're older, so you should apologize first."

"All right," Zelda said through gritted teeth. She did her best to sound earnest. "I suppose I haven't been very civil to you, Ramina, and I'm sorry."

Ramina had been expecting Zelda to make a retort, and couldn't hide her surprise. She recovered quickly and shrugged. "That's all right."

Zelda waited a moment. "And...?"

Ramina realized that both Zelda and Link were looking expectantly at her. _So, he's taking her side, is he..._ She made a point of sighing heavily. "All right, all right! I guess I said some stuff I shouldn't have." Link gave her a sideward glance, but she seemed serious. It was the closest to an apology that they would get from her.

"Okay," he said after another, only slightly less awkward silence. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Heh," Ganondorf laughed grimly, the rift shimmering before him again as he watched Mido. "Didn't expect such resistance from the Kokiri."

"The smallest cuts always sting the most" the by now familiar and annoying voice boomed.

"Chryselda!" he growled, turning to face the Seed Guardian, who had chosen this time to take the form of a thundercloud.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Ah, but the real question is, what do you want from you?" she said cryptically.

"I swear, one of these days..." Energy crackled around Ganondorf's clenched fist to make his point.

"You take your best shot," Chryselda growled defiantly, bursting into flames again. Ganondorf blinked, surprised at such blatant insolence, and she chose her moment to make her exit.

"Flowers open in the snow, storm clouds make the flowers grow," she said in a singsong voice, fading away again.

* * *

Zelda sat in the council chamber, her dignity reclaimed from the disaster of the previous night. Across the table was Link, who had also managed to clean up a bit, though he was still wearing the same green shirt. She wondered absently if he owned any other clothes. 

Saria sat to Link's right, Darunia to his left. Next to them were Ruto and Nabouru. Impa was beside Zelda, and on her other side Rauru hovered as a flickering spirit. Zelda deliberately locked eyes with each, but when she reached Link she found herself caught up in his gaze for a moment that was much too long. She tore away and avoided looking at him for the rest of the meeting.

"Everyone," she addressed them, "there are hard times ahead. Many of you may have sensed it already: the Dark World has been cracked open. Somehow Ganon has gathered enough power to slowly seep through this dimensional rift-- Ramina, this is not your affair!"

Seven pairs of eyes followed the princess' gaze to where Ramina was conspicuously eavesdropping while pretending to clean the windows. 

"I was just--"

"Ramina," Link began wearily, "you've done enough. Accept our thanks and return to your peaceful life."

"Hey now," Ramina protested. "I've seen too much of this now to let it go and pretend nothing happened. My hands are dirty. Am I supposed to go home and act like everything's fine, until one morning I wake up and the world's ending?"

"So you _were_ listening to us."

"I--" Ramina began, then stopped, realizing she had been caught.

Zelda was ready to dismiss her on the spot, but Impa's voice stopped her. "If you're feeling brave, then come on over. Otherwise, don't be nosy."

Ramina immediately joined them. Zelda eyed her incredulously. Many things came to mind when she thought of Ramina, but courage was not one of them. Then again, she realized, perhaps her own judgement had been clouded by her resentment of Ramina's less than gracious behavior. 

"Well," Zelda continued, extremely unsettled, "our first task will be to find the tear, wherever in time or space it may be."

"How exactly do you propose to repair it?" Ruto asked. "Do you even have a plan?"

"No," Ramina admitted before Zelda could think up a comforting euphemism. "Face it, Zel, we have no idea what we're dealing with here." 

"'Zel'?" Ruto repeated, arching an eyebrow. "When did you get so close to Princess Zelda?"

"She didn't," Zelda said flatly. "She just has no respect for anyone."

Ramina looked hurt, but recovered quickly. "Uh... can I call you Ru?"

Ruto flinched. "No, you may not! It's Princess Ruto to you!"

"Geez, excuse me for being friendly!"

"So she's a little irreverant. Don't be such a stick in the mud," Nabouru cut in, ending the discussion. Ramina flashed the Spirit sage a grin. The look she got said _don't think that I'm on your side_. The other sages looked annoyed at her having inturrupted the meeting yet again. She crossed her arms, searching the room for pity. Finding none, she leaned impassively against the stone wall, near enough to hear without actually being a part of the group.

With a silent understanding, the eight clasped hands. An eerie glow hovered over their tense forms, the shimmering light spilling from their palms to cover the room in an otherworldly aura.

"Over a mountain, across a great open space, within a dank swamp lies a cave. The rift is there, and there is the source of all our enemies."

"Who will go to stop it?" Saria asked after a long silence, voicing the question that hung in the air.

"Only the strongest, the bravest," Zelda said, and Link suddenly found all eyes on him.

"Me? Well, I guess I am the one who always... I mean, um..." Link trailed off, looking embarassed.

"No. I think I should go," Ramina interrupted again. Ruto stifled a laugh.

"You think _you're _the strongest of us?"

"No way, and that's my point. I'm entirely dispensable." Zelda was surprised to hear her say it so casually. "I mean, think about it. This Ganon guy probably expects you to go chargin' blindly up to his fortress. If you're gonna use such an obvious strategy, send a replaceable scout, not your champion."

Zelda's first reaction was to feel highly insulted at having a peasant with no military experience criticizing her tactics. But beneath her pride, she felt a pang of pity for Ramina. Perhaps the girl's arrogance was a false front, after all. 

"She has got a point," Rauru agreed after a moment's thought.

"But what if she screws up?" Nabouru protested. "Then our cover's blown."

Darunia snorted. "What cover? Ganon's minions attacked the castle already!"

"And besides," Ruto added, "Like she said, it's an awful risk to send Link. If he gets hurt, we've lost Hyrule's best fighter right when we need him most."

"This _is_ where he's needed most," Rauru pointed out.

"Just like everyone else, I don't want Link to get hurt," Saria spoke up. "But is it really any better to risk someone else's life? Perhaps we should let Link decide." She looked at him expectantly.

Link gave her a grateful smile. "I'm not afraid," he said. "I made a promise years ago that I would always fight for Hyrule."

Zelda nodded. "Very well, then. Link will go to face Ganon and protect Hyrule." She paused, and looked Ramina in the eye. "And Ramina, since you seem concerned with Link's safety, you will go with him." Murmurs of surprise passed among the sages.

"You can count on it!" Ramina assured her.

"I think we should trust Princess Zelda's judgement," Impa said, addressing some of the more doubtful faces among the group.

"Thank you, Impa. I am the queen," Zelda reminded everyone. She looked around the table, daring anyone to challenge her. No one said a word.

She rose, and with that the meeting was over.

* * *

"Impa," Darunia asked privately after the meeting had adjourned. "Might I ask why you were so willing to let that handmaiden in on all this?"

Impa didn't answer at first. "Zelda doesn't have many friends her own age," she said after a moment. "When she was younger, I tried to keep her in the castle where it was safe, but perhaps that's made it difficult for her to relate to others. Ramina treats her like a person, not a princess. She's ill-mannered and disrespectful, but... if she could get Zelda to relax a little, I could forgive her flaws." 

Darunia arched an eyebrow. "You could?"

Impa grimaced, recalling some of Ramina's less admirable moments. "To a certain extent, that is," she amended. "But Zelda needs a friend at times like this, one who isn't full of high-minded ideals. Someone who will offer her simple comfort."

"You're right," Darunia agreed. "Maybe we've all been too hard on her."

"I'm glad it worked out this way, though. For a while, I was worried she might try to go herself."

Darunia chuckled. "Knowing the princess, I'm not surprised you were. But we can't have her running around dressed as a boy every time there's a hint of trouble."

"Oh, Zelda's too smart to use the same disguise twice. Maybe next time she'll go as a Gerudo!" Impa shook her head and sighed. "At any rate, maybe she'll sleep better knowing Link isn't alone."

"That girl isn't much more than a child."

"Link was far younger than her when we first entrusted him with our future. I'm worried about her too, of course. But... Ramina has no family, no inheritance, nothing to support her except Zelda's generosity. She has nothing to lose."

"Except her life."

"But she seems willing enough to go," Impa said, looked resigned. Then she smiled slightly. "Anyway, she has got spirit. That may serve her well. And I hope it will serve Link equally well." She looked out the window at the vast plains of Hyrule Field. The two were already out of sight. Link had insisted they leave as soon as possible, taking only the bare minimum of supplies. _That boy never changes, does he?_ Impa thought, shaking her head.

They stood staring out the window for a long time. "Take care, Little Brother," Darunia said softly.

"They'll be all right," Impa said.

"I hope so."

* * *

Under cover of darkness, Zelda packed a few last-minute supplies, tucked a spare potion into her belt, and drew a black cloak over her head. She glanced out the window nervously, and seeing no one, carefully lowered the rope she'd made out of her bedsheets. She climbed down, mounted the horse she had waiting for her, and galloped off into the night.

The next morning, Impa was dismayed (but somehow not surprised) to find the princess missing. A note on her bed read:  
_Everyone,  
I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I can't just stand by and watch. I'm going to find Link. I'll be safe, so please don't try to follow me. Impa, please forgive my selfishness once again.  
--Zelda_  
Impa rubbed her temples wearily as she stared at the note. "I might've known..."


	6. Hurricane: Courage and Goodbye

The Fragile Flower

At the crack of dawn Link was awakened by the sound of hoofbeats. He jumped up and was nearly run over by a white stallion.

"Whoa, there!" the rider said, calming her horse. "Sorry, I didn't see you," she apologized to Link. He blinked, forcing his eyes to focus, and gasped as he recognized her.

"Princess!"

Zelda smiled. "Surprised?" She dismounted gracefully and gave her horse an affectionate pat. Then she took a map from her sleeve. "Are you well rested?" she asked Link. "If we leave now we can reach Kakariko by noon. We'll have to leave the horses there, but if we push hard we could get across the northern river by nightfall."

"But..." Link sputtered. "Aren't you supposed to be..."

"Here, can I help you pack?" Zelda asked, ignoring him. She doused their campfire and started to fold up his bedroll.

Ramina was finally awakened by the commotion and sat up groggily. "Hmm?" she lisped. "Oh, good morning Princess!"

Five seconds later, she did a double take. "Huh! What are you doin' here?"

"I'll explain on the way," Zelda told her, beckoning for them to hurry.

"It's no use arguing," Link sighed. "Come on."

* * *

"Selenis!"

Ganondorf's low, menacing voice rumbled through the drafty hall, and every soldier in the place shuddered. He did not shout; he did not need to shout. Anyone with half a brain would know to drop whatever he was doing and answer the summons.

Selenis was no fool. A few seconds later he appeared in the throne room, bowing low. "Sire," he acknowledged the angry warlock.

"You've lost track of Link again." It was not a question. Ganondorf's displeasure was evident on his face.

Selenis didn't try to make excuses. "We have not yet managed to locate him. But the wolfos in the Lost Woods tell me there's a girl there who has some connection to him. Perhaps she'd know his wherabouts."

"The Forest Sage..." Ganondorf mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "She's a friend of his, isn't she? If nothing else, she'll make good bait." He nodded. "Find her, and make her talk. Whether or not she knows anything, if we hold her hostage, the boy is sure to come."

"Yessir!" Selenis literally barked, his fur bristling in anticipation.

* * *

Ramina shoved away the hand Link offered for the third time as they scrambled up a steep, rocky hill.

"I'll do it myself-- aaah!" She tumbled head over heels and landed, twitching, in a rather unladylike position.

"Remind me again why we brought her?" Zelda muttered, weary of Ramina's antics.

"Because she's stubborn," Link replied . "A bit like someone else I know..." he added under his breath. Zelda gave him a look that let him know she had heard, and he flinched.

"Link," Zelda said as they sat waiting for Ramina. "I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you not consult me before taking the Master Sword?"

He looked a little sheepish. "Well, it was an emergency. After the weird dream I had, I just got a feeling something bad was going to happen, and I would need the blade of evil's bane. And not to sound full of myself, but it looks like I was right."

"You still should have come to me first," Zelda insisted.

"Maybe I should've. But... I didn't want you to get involved, Zelda!" he burst out. "I didn't want to put you in danger!" Frustruation rose in his voice. "And that's the reason I really wish you'd stayed in the castle!"

"Please, Link. I hear this enough from Impa."

"But it's not safe!"

"Oh, _I'm_ not being safe?" Zelda scoffed. "I'm not the one who went charging into the crater of an erupting volcano!"

"That's different," Link protested. " It's my job to---"

"I am your queen. I will tell you what your job is."

Link let out an exasperated sigh. "But Zelda, I just..." He trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I'm going to scout out the path ahead," she informed him. "You and Ramina should get some rest while you can."

Ramina, who had by this time managed to scale the slope, looked from Link to Zelda's retreating figure. "Were you guys fighting?" she asked.

Link shrugged. "I'm not sure." He sighed heavily and sat down on a nearby rock.

"Zelda's kinda irritable today, huh?" Ramina chuckled.

"It seems that way," Link said quietly. He added quickly, "But I'm sure it's just stress."

"It's funny, though," said Ramina. "At first I thought Zelda could never get upset. But when you're around, it's like she's a totally different person."

He seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, haven't you noticed? When she's in front of other people, even the sages or Impa, she's all proper and stuff."

"Well, Zelda's not the type to wear her heart on her sleeve. She's always trying to be strong."

"You guys really understand each other well, huh?" Ramina had an odd look on her face, as if she were trying too hard to be casual.

Link smiled. " I'd like to think so."

* * *

"We should be coming up on the river soon," Zelda announced. Ramina's eyes grew large and she paled visibly. "R-river? We're going across the river?"

Link realized it in a moment from the fear on her face. "You can't swim, can you?" 

"Well, I..." Her shoulders drooped. "No." 

A few minutes later, Ramina was struggling against the swift current, Link's arm firmly around her waist. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his body close to hers, warm and strong against the cold, cruel rushing of the water. His breathing was a lulling song, and she might have drifted off into a daydream if not for the danger they were in. Ahead of them, Zelda lead the way, cutting a path through the raging foam with expert form. Occasionally she would glance back, and Link would nod to assure her that they were still alive.

Suddenly Link was jerked violently down into the water. He and Ramina surfaced, gasping. "Zelda!" he shouted hoarsely over the roaring water. "Get to shore! Get out of the river!"

No sooner were the words out then they were plunged into the depths again. Link clawed at the slimy tentacle that encircled his leg. Looking down through the murky, wavering stream, he saw two glowing green almond eyes leering up at them. Ramina was struggling, choking. The realization came too slowly that neither of them could breathe.

Link made his decision quickly, and slipped his Zora tunic over Ramina's head. She inhaled gratefully. Already his mind was clouding from lack of air...

"_Link!_" Zelda screamed as she saw them go under again. Ignoring his request, she turned and dove beneath the waves. She searched frantically, but everywhere all she could see was swirling bubbles in the darkness. Finally she was forced to come up for air, but she dove down again with renewed determination.

Just when she was beginning to despair of finding him, she spotted a flash of green below her. Fighting the current, Zelda swam toward Link with all her strength. Ramina was beside him, trying to free him from the monster's grasp. She lunged and grabbed the back of the girl's shirt. She tried to pull them back to the surface, but Link was still trapped. Zelda's lungs were burning, but she refused to relinquish her hold on her companions.

Link fumbled under his shield and withdrew his sword. He was nearly unconscious as he plunged the sword again and again into the writhing arm that encircled his ankle. With each stab the creature jerked in pain. At last it retreated into the depths with an eerie, gurgling shriek. The last thing Link felt was someone grabbing his arm, pulling him upward...

* * *

"Help! Somebody help!"

Saria sat up in bed as the high- pitched shriek echoed in her ears. "Krii...!"

She was outside in an instant, braced for battle, her eyes straining in the darkness as her small feet pounded across the ground.

"Let me go, you dog!" Krii screamed. The answer was a harsh laugh. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Selenis growled. "Foolish little kokiri..."

Suddenly he felt the cold metal of a sword against his back. The wolf bristled, his red fur standing on end as an extremely annoying voice began to insult his hygiene, his mother, and anything else that came to mind. He rolled his eyes, shoved Krii to the ground roughly, reached behind his back, and picked up the offender, who started kicking and shouting.

"...swear when I get ahold of you, I'll teach you to mess with me... I'm the great Mido, protector of the forest... Ouch... Okay, now I'm mad...!"

"Well, I'll just hold you at arm's length and then you won't be able to reach me, will you?" The goriya stiffened as Mido made a rude gesture with his free hand. "Why you little--"

"Leave him alone!" a girl's voice rang out. "Your fight's with me!"

Recognizing the forest sage, Selenis was looming over Saria in an instant. She felt her heart jump as his shadow fell over her, but she swallowed hard and held her ground bravely. 

Selenis grabbed the girl by the throat. "Now tell me. Where's the kid? Where's Link?" Saria glared and clenched her fist. A sign that looked like the forest medalion glowed on her forehead. The goriya cried out in surprise as a blast of green light knocked him away from her.

"I'll die before I'll tell you!"

"No!" Saria started in surprise as Mido leapt between her and the monster, sword drawn. "You can't die, Saria!"

"Oh, we'll see about that." The goriya's voice was low and dangerous, but Mido refused to heed the warning tone as he glared up at Selenis.

"You can't die!" he repeated. "Link's coming back for you! Until then it's my job to protect you! He made me promise before he left..." Mido swallowed hard and brandished his weapon at Selenis. "So come on, you overgrown lump of mange! Have at you!" he snarled at his adversary.

Saria stood gaping at Mido for a few seconds. _So that's why,_ she realized. _That's why he was fighting so hard all this time._

Selenis' eyes glowed menacingly. "As you wish."

Mido leapt at Selenis with a fierce roar, slashing him across the face. Selenis answered him blow for blow, but the boy was unrelenting.

"Enough child's play. I'm tired of you!" Selenis reached behind his back, withdrawing a curved blade...

"Nooooo!" Saria cried out. The red wolf plunged the point of the boomerang into Mido's stomach.

* * *

Link coughed and spat out water as his eyes slowly opened. The girls were hovering over him.

"Good, he woke up..." Ramina sighed in relief.

"Link!" Zelda cried suddenly, her composure crumbling. "I was so worried! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Link sat up slowly and realized with astonishment that she was crying.

"Zel, you don't have to get so upset over me," he whispered gently.

"Yes, I do! Because I... I mean, you're..." Zelda faltered. At a loss for words, she just clasped Link's shivering hand between her warm ones. " I am your queen. I will tell you over whom I will get upset," she said, smiling through her tears.

"But you're not the queen yet, are you?" Ramina spoke up. She was sitting on the riverbank wringing water out of her clothes and looking a bit grumpy for some reason.

Zelda sighed, annoyed at being reminded. "Princess, technically, until I'm of age," she conceded. "But even so," she said quickly, eyeing Link with feigned sternness.

He laughed and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "All right, Your Majesty."

She smiled back. "You can call me Zel."

* * *

"_You monster_!" Saria screamed, her whole body glowing with a brilliant green light as her rage blazed in her eyes. "You came here for me! He doesn't even understand what's happening, and you..."

"His own fault," Selenis grunted.

"How dare you!" Saria gripped the fallen Kokiri sword. As she charged Selenis, the eerie glow surrounding her flared into a blinding emerald light. She plunged the sword into the goriya's chest, and veridian energy crackled around the blade. 

Selenis gasped, staring at the blade for a long moment before he fell back, his life sweeping before his eyes in slow motion, returning him to a starless night on a crumbling balcony...

Saria jerked the blade out of his heart. There was no pain anymore, only the dull edge of oblivion looming over him. Selenis looked up into the clear sky.

"Stupid Imber... I told you there was nothing up there..."

His body dissolved into flame and dust.

"Mido?" Saria said in a tiny voice, tears filling her eyes. _No..._ she thought desperately. _No, not him! It's not fair!_

Mido coughed weakly as he struggled and failed to sit up. Blood had soaked his clothes and trickled across the ground. He gave up and fell back. Saria caught him, and Mido found himself relaxing.

"Tell everyone goodbye for me, okay, Saria?"

"No, Mido, don't close your eyes! You're going to be fine. I'll go get help."

"Don't go." Mido's breath was growing shallow as he reached up with a pale, trembling hand to brush her cheek. "Just hear me out for once. I know you never saw anyone but Link, but Saria... I always..."

"It's okay. I know." She bent down slowly and brushed her lips against his forehead.

When she opened her eyes, he was already gone.

* * *

Author's note

Chapter revised as of 9/12


	7. High Tide: Fried Leeches

The Fragile Flower

"Goddess dammit, something... just... bit me!" Zelda growled through clenched teeth. She reached down and plucked a writhing, slimy leech from her leg.

"You mean those things are alive?" Ramina ripped several off her own thigh and grinned. "Wonder how these taste fried..." She was purposely trying to disgust Zelda, and it was working. "You've never been in the swamp before, have you?"

"And you have?"

"Well... no."

Between Ramina and the leeches Zelda was growing extremely peeved. Link was chuckling softly at them as he pushed his way through the dense undergrowth and sloshing mud.

"Oh, shut up!" the two shouted in unison.

"Link must have quite a sense of humor, to laugh about having our blood sucked by aquatic slugs," Zelda muttered irritably.

"Yeah," Ramina said, equally annoyed. "Well, he laughs at us one more time and I'm gonna give him somethin' to laugh about..."

Link just grinned at them. "So, they agree on something?"

"We most certainly do not!" Zelda snapped.

Ramina was about to reply when she stopped and blinked. "You've got me trapped, Princess."

Even Zelda had to laugh.

* * *

"Selenis still hasn't returned?" Onis observed, bowing as he entered the chamber where Ganondorf was brooding over the ever-widening space-time rift. The bow was more of a necessity than a show of respect, as Onis was too tall to fit through the door. 

"Damn," the King of Evil spat, his back still turned. "It's not every day that you find a goriya capable of using magic. He'll be hard to replace."

"You think he's dead, then," Onis remarked, frowning.

"Of course he's dead! Why else wouldn't he come back?"

"If it was Imber, I'd say he was out getting laid." Onis laughed bitterly. "But Selenis isn't that sort..."

"_Shit_!" Ganondorf roared suddenly as Link appeared in the window swimming before his eyes. "They must have found the rift. Where the hell is your brother? His men are supposed to be out there right now!"

At that moment, Onis caught sight of Imber strolling casually down the hall. He motioned frantically for him to stop, but Imber only looked confused and came closer.

"That's because...he has a plan!" Onis lied. At the most inopportune moment possible, Imber appeared beside him. Onis' blue fur was standing on end as he shoved his brother out of the doorway. "He's going to wait for Link to enter the caves and then ambush him from behind!" That part was actually directed at Imber. Luckily, Ganondorf didn't notice.

The warlock raised an eyebrow. "Interesting plan. I certainly hope it works... for his sake." Onis swallowed hard.

"Um... excuse me, sir." Onis bowed and ducked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed the smaller moblin by the collar and dragged him down the hall until they were out of earshot.

"Onis, what are you--"

"Moron!" Onis whispered fiercely, pinning Imber against the stone wall. "I just saved your ass! You're supposed to be on border patrol!"

Imber frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Oh, so I am."

"That's what I thought," Onis sighed, rolling his eyes. "Did you hear the plan I came up with?"

"Yes. It's probably the stupidest half-assed excuse for a strategy I've ever heard."

"Good, then he'll have no problem believing it was your idea."

"Those caves branch out for miles," Imber protested. "Link could lose us easily in there. And even if he doesn't, we'll be forced into a bottleneck--"

"So I'm not much of a strategist. You think you'll fare any better if you tell Ganondorf you _forgot_ you were supposed to be guarding the border?"

"I didn't forget! I was simply distracted by a... pressing engagement."

Onis stared at him. "I don't believe it. You know, this is really ironic because I was joking about it earlier..."

"You're just jealous."

"Oh, get going already!"

Imber walked a few paces numbly, then looked back with a puzzled expression. "Onis?"

"What?" he growled.

"You know you'll be in big trouble if Ganondorf finds out about this..."

Onis sighed impatiently. "Of course, so don't let him find out! Now get out of here before anyone sees you!"

Imber smiled quietly as he walked away.

* * *

"We almost there? You know, just wondering," Ramina asked, panting. "Not that I'm tired or anything..."

They'd been travelling for three days, with minimal food and even less rest. As much as he wanted to move quickly, Link had been concerned that they were pushing too hard for Zelda and Ramina. But it had been the princess who insisted that they keep moving foward. And when Zelda decided that they would rise at four every morning, rise they did.

Link nodded wearily in response to Ramina's question. "See those mountains in the distance? That's where we're going." 

"Yeesh! I swear, this had better be worth it!"

Her flippant ignorance was more than enough to set Zelda off. "Worth it? _You're_ the one who insisted on coming! First you inturrupt the Sages' meeting, then you try to tell me how to handle a threat you know nothing about, then you invite yourself on this trip, and now you've got the nerve to complain that it's too difficult?"

"Zelda..." Link began.

"No," Ramina stopped him. "I'm glad she said it. 'Cause I'm gonna prove her wrong!"

Zelda folded her arms, sensing a challenge. "Really, now?"

"You think I can't handle it, don't you? Well, think again!" Ramina picked up her feet and forced her way through the sludge at a quicker pace.

The corner of Link's mouth twiched playfully. "You've really got a way with her," he observed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Zelda asked innocently. Her anger dwindled and she smiled in spite of herself. Ramina was like a child, only in need of a little encouragement sometimes. If she thought of her that way, it was easier to forgive her. Zelda wondered absently what had happened to the girl's mother.

"Bet you haven't heard this one!" Ramina said suddenly. "A Goron, a Zora, and a Hylian walk into a bar, and the bartender says..." Link and Zelda just sighed, bracing themselves for the punch line.

And thus, the rest of the afternoon passed.

* * *

The three of them made their way up the rocky path toward where a yawning cave opened into darkness, exhausted partially from the journey and mostly from Ramina's jokes. The shorter girl grew quiet as they approached the entrance. She paused, and Link stopped to see what was troubling her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Suddenly she grabbed his arm and clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder. "Aah, I'm scared! It's so dark in there! Link, you'll protect me, won't you?"

Link's expression was dubious. "Of course I will, but..."

"Oh, thank you! My hero!" Ramina squealed all too enthusiastically, squeezing his arm even harder. Link tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

Zelda frowned. She quietly but firmly took Ramina's arm and peeled her off of Link. "Ramina, this is a serious situation. We can't afford to hesitate. If you're afraid, stay here."

Ramina made a pouting face and wriggled free of Zelda's grip. "Aww, cut it out Zelda! How come you're always picking on me?"

Zelda sighed patiently. "I'm not trying to pick on you--"

"You're just jealous of me and Link, aren't you!" she said, tossing her head in indignation.

"Now wait a second!" Link cut in. His tone made Ramina flinch. He crossed his arms, genuinely angry at her now. "Zelda's worried about you!"

"Yeah, I'll bet she is," Ramina muttered. She turned her back on them. "Fine, then! I see how it is. I'm going home!" She marched off down the hill, and then, when she thought she was out of sight, sat down on a large boulder to sulk.

Zelda was emotionless. "Let's go," she said, and turned to enter the cave. "Don't look at me like that, Link."

* * *

"Onis? What are you doing in there?" Ganondorf pounded on the locked door of his officers' quarters.

"Honestly, Sir? Gettin' drunk."

"Get out here right now!" 

Onis staggered out, his eyes dull, grinning maniacally as if he knew some secret. Ganondorf grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the hall, shoving him toward the Rift chamber.

"Y'know..." Onis slurred, "'S really not sucha bad idea... Get drunk, Link kills me... I don' hafta deal wit da hangover..."

"Idiot! You can't _lose_!" Ganondorf snapped.

Onis snorted, ignoring Ganondorf's ranting. _I really hate that attitude of his... "Can't lose," huh? Like he thinks it's that simple. Well, hell of a lot of good it did him when_ he _fought Link!_

"...can't believe you! I swear, you're getting to be as incompetent as your brother! Speaking of which, the moment I get ahold of him..."

That much got a cold glare from the moblin. But when Onis tried to turn a corner and ran into the wall, Ganondorf changed his mind.

"Just go back to bed. I'll send Auster. And give me that!" he added, snatching the bottle.

Onis only muttered incoherently as he dragged himself back to his room. Ganondorf waited until he was sure the moblin was gone, then downed the rest of the bottle himself.

* * *

Link struck out at a brisk pace, Zelda close behind. The air grew dank as they descended slowly into a sunless world. Link was surprised to find Zelda clinging to his arm, and more surprised when he realized that he enjoyed the feeling.

"You scared, Zel?" he teased.

The princess immediately jumped away from him. "I most certainly am not!"

Link just laughed, and she felt that same stirring within her that came when she looked into his eyes, that feeling that drove her insane. Did he realize he was doing this to her? Or was he even doing anything? Maybe he was the same as always, and she was the one who had suddenly begun to notice. That thought was more unsettling than anything.

In her moment of distraction Zelda stumbled on a rock. Her ankle gave way beneath her with a loud cracking sound, and she collapsed with a small cry of pain. Link was by her side in a moment, his worried eyes wide.

"I'm all right. I'll just walk it off..." To prove her point, Zelda forced herself to her feet. She was trembling with agony, but determined not to let him see.

"Zelda...!" Link could almost feel the pain throbbing within his own body as he watched Zelda fight and win her silent battle. "You're so brave! You keep everything inside, never let anyone see." He reached out, slowly, gently taking hold of her shoulders. "But even if you're the princess, you shouldn't have to stand alone all the time! Because you're not alone! I won't let you be!"

"Link!" Zelda collapsed, allowing herself to sob against his chest, tears that were not from her injury. The quivering, strange feeling in her heart rose up again, threatening to swallow her. _Even if you're the princess..._ It amazed her that he could still say that so easily. But then, it had always been that way. Everyone had seen her as their leader, a beacon of hope who would guide them through dark times. But Link had looked at her and seen a person.

Even so, she had to wonder if he was protecting her as a friend, or because she was the princess.

Link carefully slipped an arm around her waist and held her there, time standing still in that almost embrace. But a small twinge of guilt shot through his mind. He shouldn't be enjoying this. Somehow it seemed he could only be close to Zelda at painful times. She had never wanted to depend on him, even when he'd been willing to give everything for her. And he knew that as soon as peace was restored, she would be gone again. That was the way things had to be.

But he didn't have to like it. Unconsciously, he tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as he could while she was still here.

A small, annoying voice echoed in his mind. _I'm the answer to your prayers... I didn't say the answer was yes._

Zelda broke away, brushing the tears from her eyes. "I'm all right now. Let's go."

"Yeah." 

To her pleasant surprise, she found his arm around her, supporting her bad ankle. She seemed to feel the strength flowing back into her from that gentle touch. Her eyes dancing, she allowed him to guide her down into the darkness.

Suddenly Link was jerked violently away. He stared for a long moment at the arrow that protruded from his chest.

"Get out of here... Zel," he gasped. Then he collapsed.

* * *

Saria bowed her head, a single tear running down her small face. Krii laid a hand on her shoulder, a tiny comfort against her misery. Saria had changed. She seemed like a withered leaf, her head cast down, her green eyes dull, her spirit faded.

Slowly she stepped foward, laying a small flower on the grave before her. It was a strange sight in this village of children. The Kokiri had known little of death until now. There were tales of people being lost in the forest and turned into monsters, but no one had ever died right in front of them. They had never seen a person's body lying still and cold. They had never watched his fairy flicker and disappear like a dying flame. And they had never had to bury anyone before.

Saria dropped to her knees, crying silently. "You were such a jerk, but even so... no, because of that, we all really loved you!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Saria-san," one of the know-it-all brothers piped up. One by one the Kokiri surrounded her, wrapping her in a warm embrace against the bitterness. They were all children, children who had seen too much, scared and alone and yet surrounded by an aura of innocent courage. And that alone kept them alive.

"Someone told me once that heroes who die become stars," Saria mused. Even as she said it she wondered if it was true.

"Hey!" one of the girls piped up. "I saw a new star last night!"

"Me too! I saw it!" the others chimed in.

Saria knew it was probably their imagination, a star they made for themselves because they needed hope. But if that hope was real, then maybe it was all right to keep pretending. They were all trying their best. At last, with that sliver of comfort, a faint smile crossed her face.

"Yeah. It'll be all right." She sighed, another unpleasant thought coming to her. "What do I tell Link?"

* * *

"_Link!_" Zelda screamed, staggering toward him and falling as her ankle gave way. She struggled painfully to her feet, reaching out to him and stumbling again.

A deep-throated cackling reached her ears. She turned, the world flowing past her in slow motion, and met with a hulk of glowing eyes and auburn fur. The moblin drew his bow again. The twang of the string echoed in her ears...

"Zelda!" Someone leapt at her, shoving her out of the way. There was the sound of tearing cloth as she was thrown violently to the floor. Zelda looked up at her rescuer.

"Ramina!"

"Been following you the whole time!" Ramina saluted briefly as she dodged another arrow and hurled a rock at the moblin, frowning briefly at the tear his arrow had left in her sleeve. "That all you got?" She smiled grimly, making her way over to where Link lay. Arrows sliced through the air all around her.

"Link! Get it together!" Ramina slapped his face lightly. Getting no response, she jerked the fairy bow from his shoulder and fitted an arrow to the string, her unpracticed hands shaking as she struggled to draw the bow. 

Suddenly she felt steady hands holding her own, guiding her. The bow sang as she let the arrow fly... a light arrow? It dawned on her slowly that it was Zelda's arms supporting her. The slender shaft buried itself in the moblin's shoulder. He grunted, trying and failing to draw his own bow. Cursing, he backed up into the darkness. There was a distant rumbling sound, an odd glow, and all was still.

* * *

"_What do you think you're doing!_" Ganondorf boomed as Auster emerged from the rift.

"A bow cannot be drawn with one hand, sir."

"Don't be cute with me! I sent you alone so you'd have the element of surprise--"

"No, literally. My arm's gone!" Auster gritted his teeth and jerked the sparking arrow from his shoulder. "Damn it all!"

Ganondorf frowned at him for a few seconds. Had Auster not been by far the most talented archer in his army, he would have killed him on the spot, a fact the moblin knew a little too well. With a soft grunt of displeasure, Ganondorf turned back to the shimmering doorway.

* * *

"Link!"Zelda whispered gently. "Hang on!" She was trying to stop the bleeding from his arrow wound, with minimal success.

"No," Ramina gasped. "He can't be..." 

Zelda hushed her with a finger over her lips. "Don't sit there talking! Help!"

Ramina reached out and took hold of the arrow, but Zelda stopped her. "No, that'll make it worse." She frowned. "To tell the truth, I'm not sure what to do about this... there's nowhere to go."

"Here," Ramina said, her hands trembling as she opened a small vial that hung from her belt. "I've been saving this for someone important." A tiny pink fairy emerged, its healing light dancing over Link's face. Slowly the arrow worked itself out as the wound closed, until all that remained was a small scar. His breathing became even again, and a look of tranquility settled over his face. Ramina smiled softly, realizing that she had never before seen Link truly at peace.

"Ramina?" Zelda said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you follow us?"

Ramina tossed her head haughtily. "I bet you were thinkin' you had me down, and I was just gonna sit there. Boy, did I have you fooled!" She laughed a little too loudly.

"Who's fooling who?" Zelda muttered. _Or rather, who's fooling herself?_

"Well, it seems to me you needed saving," Ramina said, arching an eyebrow at her. "So I wouldn't be complaining."

"You were worried about me?"

"'Course I was worried! Because we're friends!" Ramina's cheerful gaze met Zelda's surprised one. Her smile wavered for a moment. "Right?"

Zelda studied her closely. _Because we're friends_. Ramina had always seen her as a friend, even when she had tried to keep her at arm's length, even when she had openly despised her. Zelda had assumed she was just dense. And she was, but the girl had a way of looking for the best in people. Zelda's curiosity melted to a slow smile.

"Yes. We are friends... Rami."

The next thing she knew, Ramina was hugging her tightly. Zelda fidgeted uncomfortably for a second, then shrugged and let her.

"Can I always call you Zel?"

"If I said no," Zelda sighed, "you'd do it anyway!" 

Link's laugh caught their attention. "Oh, shut up!" they shouted in unison, which only prompted more laughter.

"All right, Ramina, you're choking me!"

"It's not my fault if you've got a tiny neck!"

Zelda wondered if that was her version of a compliment. "Um... thank you?"

"Well then," Link said with a grin. "We'd better get going."

Author's note

Hmm... well, the last chapter was a bit sappy. Did I get you to actually feel sorry for Mido?

As for this chapter, it's even sappier. I took some liberties with a lot of the characters, but I'm trying my best to stay true to the original while expanding on some of the less developed ones. Thanks to mithrander for the review! And thanks to all the readers who are still with me!

* * *

Have fixed small technical errors as of 5/10/02

Updated 10/29/06

* * *


	8. Flood: Sealing the Darkness

The Fragile Flower

"Save the world and be done with it?" Zelda repeated, arching an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like you, Link."   
Link smiled. "What I meant is that I know we'll win this time. I believe, I have to believe, that no matter what happens, things will always turn out right in the end. I've seen it happen time and again, no matter what trials we face."   
"That's the reason you were chosen for Courage," Ramina said quietly. "Because you have that kind of faith."   
Zelda looked at Ramina for a long moment. Surely the girl saw that in herself as well?  
"Well, Rami-chan," Link said cheerfully, "when you've seen as much as I have, faith is really all you have left." 

Imber carefully wrapped a crude bandage around Auster's wounded arm, ignoring his protests.   
"Stop it, Imber! I'm going to look like an idiot! It doesn't even hurt!"  
"You liar," Imber said flatly. "Your arm's just about ripped off!"  
"So? I can deal with it."  
"You won't be able to draw a bow anymore." That was Imber's last resort, but it worked.   
"All right." Auster rolled his eyes. "I swear, Imber, you worry me..." he muttered.  
"You put up a good front," Imber responded in a low voice.  
"_What?!_"   
The moblin grinned. "Don't think it's not so obvious to me. But don't worry. A Gerudo could never tell."

Link rounded a corner and met with blackness so deep it seemed to gather the shadows around itself, dancing like demon spawn before their master. They were in a carefully carved hallway, obviously the work of more than nature. There was an odd tension in the air, the tension of a waiting thundercloud.   
"Stay here," Link whispered, drawing his sword. "This room just feels wrong."   
In a few quick strides he disappeared into the liquid darkness.   
"You aren't just going to let him go off like that, are you?" Ramina said in a low voice when she was sure Link was gone.   
"Of course not!" Zelda whispered back.   
Carefully, the two felt their way along through the darkness. Gradually, an eerie light filled the corridor, a glow that seemed to come form the walls themselves.   
It was Link's shout that brought them running. "Good goddess, it's all of them! How can that be... here?!"  
At the end of the hall were twin ebony doors, ornately carved. From them seemed to pulse a deep, ominous sound, throbbing from within, growing louder with each echo.   
Ramina and Zelda flung the doors open with a bang... and were confronted with a single leering red eye, a disembodied pair of hands, a fiery serpent...  
"I thought I told you to stay back there!" Link yelled over the roaring sound that filled the room.   
"No, Link! I won't let you be alone!" Link's eyes widened at Zelda's words, an echo of his own. In desperate times and quiet moments alike, her strength amazed him. She wasn't letting him off this time. They were part of each other now, sharing more than a common fate. _  
"_Then give me your hand, Zel-chan."   
In the moment her fingers clasped with his, she felt that same warm strength flooding through her. The feeling was exhilarating, melting her apprehension as a soft glow surrounded their palms.   
Link was suddenly surprised to find Ramina's hand cover the fist that gripped his sword. That was more her style, he thought in a haze, to take hold of the hand holding the sword, to be uninvited and yet welcome. Slowly her hands moved up his arm to rest on his shoulders, and he felt something pass through him at that moment, something stronger than magic. There was an incredible power building inside him...  
But the shadows were too fast. A tendril of water shot out, wrapping itself in a strangle-hold around them. Even as Link groped for his hookshot, the twin hands smashed into them with crushing force. Before they could even gasp for breath, a beam of icy energy crystallized around them. Link managed to smash through their cold prison, only to be confronted by a specter of their nemesis charging them on a dark horse...   
And then Ramina bent her face close to his ear and whispered the most unexpected thing. "I love you, Link."  
Strength surged through him like lightning, terrifying and wonderful. Sword flashing, he found himself slicing through flesh, green slime flying, the two women at his side fighting with him though they had no swords. Fighting in more than one way...  
A light arrow buried itself in Twinrova's eye, Zelda. A small fist connected with Phantom Ganondorf's jaw, Ramina. His own sword struck true in Morpha's pulsing core, and it was then that he slowly became aware of the golden aura surrounding his body. The water-demon shrieked, and the liquid coil that encircled him retreated into nothingness. The light flared to brilliance as a prismatic beam of pure energy leapt forth from the blade in his hands, screaming across the stony chamber in a single moment of radiance.   
And all was still.   
Zelda and Ramina stared at Link with wide eyes.   
"What the heck was all that?" it was Ramina's turn to ask.   
Link's hand sought the back of his neck nervously. "Ah, nothing. Come on, let's go."

"_What?!_" Ganondorf roared, watching the three cross the room. "Surely this is impossible! How did he... ah!" His eyes fell on the third traveler, the brunette he didn't recognize. Was that her power...?   
"From a world of pain to a world of pain..."   
He cut himself off abruptly. This was no time to be chasing daydreams. He would take care of this himself. He stepped into the rift, and was greeted by searing pain rushing through his body. Energy in rainbow hues crackled around him, clashing with the dark aura that now surrounded his form. He struggled against it for a moment before an unseen force seized him violently and hurled him from the heart of the vortex. For a moment he lay stunned on the floor. The magic was too strong; the seal was on him.   
And then he saw Link standing before him on the other side.

"There it is," Ramina breathed, clutching Link's arm. "Um... what is it?" She shuddered. Somehow, something felt incredibly familiar about the rift...  
"You're asking me?" Link said, slightly amused in spite of the circumstances. His arm was tingling, though he couldn't decide if it was from the excitement of contact or lack of circulation. At the same time he was equally aware of Zelda's closeness...  
But this was not the time for such thoughts. Before he could decide what to do, Zelda stepped forward bravely, raising her hands.   
_Sages... join your spirits with mine and we will create a new seal...  
_She felt the power rushing into her, building up in a rainbow orb in her outstretched palms. She closed her eyes, channeling her own soul into the energy gathering there. All her will focused in a radiant flash, and the light shot from her hands in a shimmering beam.   
Brilliance slammed against oblivion as her power smashed into the rift. Zelda felt suddenly dizzy as all her strength was drained into the spell. Forcing herself onward against the sickening weakness that began to consume her, she felt the power of the others beginning to wane...  
In the heart of Kokiri forest, Saria collapsed, already weak with grief. Back at the castle, Impa wavered and nearly fell. Nabooru gasped, struggling with her exhausted mind. Even the proud Darunia and the headstrong Ruto dropped to their knees. Zelda was shocked to find Rauru's power, too, fading.  
"Zelda!" Link's shout reached her through the fog. She felt his hands warm and strong around her. "Come on, Zel-chan. I know you're strong enough," he whispered, his lips moving softly against her ear. "I know you are. I've seen you."  
New strength rushed into her, her resurrected will throwing itself against the vortex.   
"Gambatte, Zel-chan!!" Ramina cried, cheerful and serious at once as she hooked her arm in Zelda's.   
The shining beam of light flashed in sudden intensity, illuminating the entire cave, banishing the darkness that filled the room. A rushing sound, like a windstorm, filled the room. Before their eyes the rift flickered, twisted, and sealed itself, then vanished into nothingness.   
Zelda fell softly foward onto the ground and was still. 

Author's note: I'd just like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed! *hugs* Prepare for an extremely romantic chapter, and then Ramina will travel to her new world...!


	9. Quiet: Aftermath and Romance

The Fragile Flower

"Zel?"   
His gentle voice reached her through the heavy clouds of sleep that blurred her mind. Slowly her eyes opened. Immediately a sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. "Ugh... how long have I been here?"   
"Three--" Ramina began, but a nudge from Link stopped her. "Minutes," she amended quickly. Zelda could tell that Ramina was lying, but she was too weak to argue.   
Unexpectedly she felt Link's strong arms around her, helping her to sit up. She was keenly aware of his touch, strong yet careful and kind. And in the haze she lost all control over her thoughts; they flooded her mind with images, dreams of what they could do alone together, and in the center of the spiraling visions was the one of her in his arms. There was no more hiding it. She was in love.   
Ramina was watching them with wide eyes. 

They arrived at Kakariko at sunrise. As they stepped through the gate from the mountain path, a thundering cheer erupted from the gathered crowd. Link shifted, looking uncomfortable at the sudden attention.   
Ramina saved him, stepping in with a corny announcer's voice. "Thank you, everyone! I'm honored to have helped save the world! And now here they come, the dazzling duo, the heroes of Hyrule, Link and Zel-lda Harkinian!!" She bowed in a dramatic gesture, and the cheering crowd parted. Ramina pretended to hold back the fans as Link shrugged and followed her. Zelda was just shaking her head; she'd gotten used to Ramina's style by now. She linked arms with her hero and casually strolled down between the roaring masses, finally stopping at the village gates to beckon onward Ramina, who was at the moment signing autographs. Together, the trio made their way back to Hyrule Castle Town. 

That evening, after a rich banquet and wild celebration, Link found himself alone on a balcony. Staring out over the landscape dotted by the occasional candlelight, he sighed happily, truly at peace for the first time in weeks. At last the world was really safe, at last there would be no more prophetic nightmares, no more sword duels, no more daring quests. The truth was, he had never been an adventurer at heart, and it had taken him two wars to discover that.   
But now, alone with his thoughts, he had to face a third, more difficult war. Myriad faces haunted his dreams, and, all but one, he must break their hearts. Ah, all's not fair in love or war! There's nothing fair about war to begin with, and love isn't fair when it's so confusing, when it has to hurt someone else to be fulfilled...  
"Link?" Zelda's clear voice, her beautiful voice, shook him out of his reverie. "What are you doing out here alone?" The sincere look of concern in her eyes was agonizing.   
"I was just thinking a little. About life, and a big decision I have to make. But don't let it trouble you, Princess. Zel."   
"Link," she said in a low and meaningful tone, "whoever you chose, we will always be close friends, and you will always be our hero. Don't worry yourself over hurting one of us. Follow what your own heart desires."   
Just like that she had seen through him. Was he that transparent, or was she that observant? Or both? _Follow what your own heart desires._ With those words all uncertainty was gone from his mind, wondering if she would hate him for what he chose. She was not luring him in anymore, that simple advice was real and true. She wanted him to be happy.   
But he didn't know what he wanted.  
"Zel," he said slowly, concentrating on making every word right, "I'm so confused. I don't know what my heart desires anymore. I just... Goddess, you're beautiful now that I really see you!" Her eyes met his, and for a fleeting moment all his troubles were swept away, seventeen years of pain brushed aside by that perfect sapphire gaze. "Wow, Zel..."   
"I know it's confusing. I'm afraid too," she whispered, her eyes half closed. They were close now, too close, but it was such sweet pain. Her lips hovered so close to his. "But somehow being with you makes me feel so alive. Even if it's frightening..." Slowly, gently, he leaned down toward her...  
"Zel-chaaaan! We've got a little emergency in the kitchen--" Ramina's voice came from the hall, shattering the moment. Her eyes grew round as she saw them, almost embracing there on the balcony under the starlight. Ramina's heart was pounding now, and for some reason she felt like crying. This feeling was not new to her, but unexpected just now... like something precious slipping through her hands. The sudden ringing in her ears... was that the bright, glassy sound of shattering dreams? Those stars that threw down beams of light from the heavens, were they really but _hitodama*_ for her dying wish? No, some part of her, the woman's wisdom hidden within her childish facade, had known all along. _I'm an idiot! A goddamn idiot!_  
"Excuse me," she said with an apologetic bow. "I didn't mean to disturb you." She turned, hiding her face, for the tears were coming freely now, and rushed away down the marble hall to the servants' quarters.   
Zelda cleared her throat, turning away. "Forgive me, my thoughts ran away with me..."  
Link smiled, looking quite a bit embarrassed. "That's all right." He shouldn't have done that. It only confused him more to tease her-- and himself-- that way.   
Ramina lay on her bed sobbing for hours. But in those hours, Ramina would see looking back, her childishness flowed out with her tears, and in that catharsis she found a new life. 

Onis knelt before Ganondorf's throne, expecting at any moment to part company with his head. So he was imaginably surprised when Ganondorf said simply "I'm not going to kill you, general."   
Onis looked confused. "Why not?"  
The king smiled grimly, almost amused in spite of circumstances. "Because you would ask why not, Onis. That is why."   
"I'd have killed me," Onis muttered.  
"Don't make me change my mind. That is all, you may go."   
Onis rose stiffly, bowed, and hurried away. Outside the door he ran into Imber.   
"So he didn't sentence you to death. I'm glad."   
"What the hell are you glad for?!"   
Imber smiled softly, shaking his head. "You were always like that, nii-san. What am I glad for! I'm glad because you're my--"   
"Oh, enough of that!"   
"You were always like that," Imber said again over his shoulder as he turned away. 

"Rami-chan?" It was Zelda's voice that woke Ramina from her fitful slumber.   
"Zel-chan?" Ramina murmured, her voice choked. "Morning."   
Zelda was silent for a long moment. What words could she possibly say to heal the pain she had unwittingly caused Ramina? _Don't talk about Link. Don't talk about love. That will only hurt her more._   
"Ramina," she said carefully. "If ever it would please you to leave my service, I would not stop you."   
"Are you dismissing me, milady?"  
"Oh Rami-chan, stop it with the formality! I would never dismiss you."  
"You were ready to at one time, I could tell!" A bit of Ramina's fire had returned, and Zelda relaxed.   
"Perhaps, yes. That was before I knew you." She smiled warmly, taking the girl's hand. "You're more than a servant, Rami-chan. You're a friend, and a hero."  
Ramina blinked. "Hero? That's the last word I'd use! I'm thinking more along the lines of bit--"   
"Oh, quit fishing for compliments."   
Ramina managed a shaking smile.

Impa smiled sadly, shaking her head at Link. "I cannot tell you what you want, young one. The truth is already within you."   
"But I'm so confused!" Link burst out in frustration. "I don't even know--"  
"Just how many girls are there?" Impa queried.   
"Oh, three or four at least!"   
Impa smiled calmly at him, friendliness warming her eyes but never disturbing her noble quiet. "Give me the top three, then."  
"Well, one I'm sure I'm attracted to, one has been my friend since forever, and one is just so interesting that I can't deny my fascination with her!"   
"May I ask which is which?" Impa said drolly.   
Link gave her a look. "I think you know."  
"Ah, that I do, but it was your realizing that was important," she said playfully, wagging a finger at him. Then she turned serious. "Link, I think that if you follow your first impression, you will know which of the three you really love. I will not bias you toward my lady, for the ranch girl is of a sweet disposition, and I know you would be happy with my lady's servant. and as for the queen and the Kokiri girl, they too..."   
"How did you know--"  
Impa smiled. "Let's just say that age brings wisdom. Now, quickly, Link. You must already know which you love truly, above all the rest."   
And he did. He knew in that moment that all three would bring happiness, but only one would make his life complete. His choice was made.   
Now to face the matter of heartbreak. 

Link started with the easiest. He arrived in Zora's Domain late that afternoon and requested an audience with Queen Ruto.   
He smiled as she entered the room, her slender aqua body gleaming in the faint sunlight. She was beautiful, yes, but she had never been to him what the others had...   
He would rather not think about _that_ right now. That brought him back to the more difficult of his choices.   
Ruto was smiling at him as she beckoned him into the throne room. He bowed before her, and she chuckled.   
"Link, you need not be so formal with me. I know already why you have come."   
He blinked. "You do?" Did she really, or did she think he had come back to sweep her off her feet? He hoped not, it would be agonizing to come to that.  
She smiled sadly, nodding. "It was sweet of you to worry about breaking my heart. But you do not need to think of me that way anymore." She smirked. "I'm not stupid, you know. You didn't even know what the hell an engagement ring was!" The Zora queen looked away for a moment. "It was a lovely little dream while it lasted. But I know what is not meant to be." Her smile returned, warm and true. "Be happy together."  
Link smiled at her then, a real smile, respecting her more than ever. "You've grown into a fine woman, Princess, if you don't mind my saying so. Someday I'm sure you'll find the one for you."   
Ruto grinned mischievously. "Someday may come sooner than you think." And Link was sure he saw one of the guards in the room start in surprise.   
"Thank you, Ruto-chan," he said simply, and then exited, unable to believe how easy that had been. He whistled for Epona at the river's edge, wavering on indecision. He couldn't face Zelda just yet, and Ramina would be impossible. He took out his ocarina, and with practiced fingers blew the sweet notes of Saria's song. 

_Link?_ She answered him sweetly, but there was an edge of sadness in her voice.   
"Saria, I need to talk to you about something important..."  
_He's dead!_ She burst out, sobbing in his mind. The pain in her words was unbearable. _I never even thanked him for saving me, I barely got to say goodbye...! And I loved him, Link, I really did somehow, the whole time even when he was such a jerk,_ _he never really hurt anyone in his whole life, never hated anyone!!_   
It took Link a moment to sort everything out. "Oh... Mido." He was sure of it then. Never mind his problems now. It was Saria's turn to cry.  
He let her talk for a long time, bringing back all the memories, all the small things, mourning over her lost dreams. When at last she broke into sobs, he reached across the distance with a comforting, wordless thought, and as they sat together in the bittersweet quiet time seemed to stop.   
"Saria," he whispered gently. "There's a beautiful world beyond the sky where people we love are waiting for us. Goodbye isn't forever."   
She managed a wavering smile, and he felt her quiet courage. _You're right. Thank you, Link. Ah, what was it that you were going to tell me?  
_He shook his head. "Never mind."   
When they broke contact, Link patted Epona and steered his steed toward Lon Lon Ranch.

"Link!" Malon called cheerfully, waving to him as he swung down from the saddle. Her smile melted his heart. "Did you come to buy milk?"   
Link swallowed nervously. "Not this time, Malon. I came for something a bit more personal." She stared at him for a long moment, something in her slowly reviving itself. She fell into step at his side as they strolled alongside the corral together. He felt her close to him, too close, and the still air tingled with anticipation. How should he begin? His heart was pounding now.   
"Malon, I've been thinking for a while now, and... well, that is to say, I always wanted to have a peaceful life, settle down... with the right girl, see."   
The look of joy that filled her eyes was too much. "Oh Link, you've finally grown up!" she teased, reaching up to tousle his hair. "So... who's the lucky lady?" _I never allowed myself to believe it since that day, but... oh Link! _She watched him expectantly, waiting for an answer. Suddenly they were almost in each other's arms. Link shuddered, not knowing what to do with his hands. Malon's smooth arms reached up, wrapping around his neck...  
At the last moment Link turned away. The magic of the moment was broken as Malon opened her eyes. For a fleeting moment there he had wanted her more than anything else. But the truth, as Impa was said, was already within his heart.   
"What is it, Link? What's wrong?"  
"Malon, I can't do this." He sighed, pulling away from her painfully. "I... I can't stay with you when I love someone else. No, that's not right either... but I couldn't stay with you. That would be a lie." Tears were trembling on the edge of Malon's eyes, but he forced himself to go on. "I never wanted to hurt you, Malon. Goddess, I'm sorry, but it just can't be you and I."   
There was a long, agonizing silence. Malon's face slowly shifted from shock to grief and then, to his surprise, anger. "I never loved you, Link," she said calmly and coldly, her eyes seeming to focus on a spot in the distance. As she spoke, her voice rose in heated fury. "You need not have come back here to worry about breaking my heart, because I never cared for you! _I never cared for you!_"   
Link looked at her sadly as she spoke. "I know, Malon," he said quietly when at last her words faded into sobs. Silently he turned and left her standing in the corral. 

Ruto had been easy. Malon had been hard. Now it was time to face the hardest of all. He stood, staring up at the massive stone bulk of the castle, more than a little intimidated. Whether it was the castle or the women inside that unnerved him he was not sure.   
"Tough day, no?" Ramina's voice made him jump.   
"Ah, Rami-chan." He shifted uncomfortably. This was not what he wanted now. But when he turned to meet Ramina's gaze he noticed a dramatic yet subtle change in her. She was no longer the childish, annoying little girl he had met. She was still Ramina with all her spirit, but this Ramina was a woman with an almost noble air.   
It would be harder than ever now.   
"Ramina," he said carefully "I don't know how to feel about you. You're an amazing person. I've never met anyone who seems so alive, and... well, but you see, I guess I have met one other person, because..." It was coming out all wrong. This was worse than it had been with Malon.   
Ramina smiled, her new self understanding everything in that moment. Something in her wanted to cry, but she was beyond that now. She knew what she had to tell him here, to guide everyone's lives toward the best. She swallowed hard, and began in a shaking voice.   
"I think some part of me has always known. Love is not a game to play or a toy to charm with. I wish that I could follow my feelings and hold you in my arms right now, but I know that wouldn't be right, that someday you'd regret it. Or even if you didn't and we were happy, the truth is that we'd be good together, but not _perfect_."   
Link shook his head, even more unsure. "I don't know, Ramina. I want it in this moment, to be with you. I can't decide; whatever I chose will haunt me with regret for the rest of my life!" He ran a nervous hand through his hair, finally daring to meet her eyes. "I'm so confused!"  
"You came to tell me your decision, but now I will tell you what you have already chosen. I know what you really want. Marry Zelda, Link." Ramina smiled, a tearful, bittersweet smile as her eyes met his. She reached up, gently caressing his face, and kissed him, long and sweetly. When at last she pulled away from the surprised Link, she simply smiled, then turned and disappeared into the night. 

Zelda sat in her spacious chamber, staring into the dancing flames on the hearth. A knock startled her out of her daydream. But when she opened the door, the dream came alive, standing there before her with a single perfect rose in hand.   
"Link?"  
The smile he gave her made the whole world so simple. Tears of joy came to her eyes as he whispered to her, "Zel, I just want to be with you. It's like I'm enchanted." He reached out to carefully brush her face, her skin smooth under his fingers. "Can we..." he said, adorably shy, "can we always be together?"   
Her kiss answered him, at long last fulfilling the dreams they had shared for each other. And finally he held her in his arms, without inhibition, without the shadows of doubt and uncertainty that had haunted him for weeks. Casually he kicked the door shut behind them. One kiss led to another, so certain now that at last this was the perfect love.   
She felt him press something small and cool into her hand. She looked down and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a ring.   
"Will you marry me?" he whispered, his lips moving against her cheek.   
She threw her arms around his neck in a passionate embrace. "I've been waiting two lifetimes for you to ask me that." And here in that moment they found it fulfilled, the one dream they had held for weeks, for years, on some deep level for their entire lives. 

Author's note: Oh, wasn't that cute! A rupee to whoever can guess who Ramina ends up with! I'll give you a hint: it's not Onis.

*Hitodama are little lights that represent the spirits of the dead, I think. Seeing them means you will die soon x.x


	10. Darkness: New Beginnings

The Fragile Flower

How Ramina arrived in the Dark World would remain a mystery even to herself. She was a wandering soul who found her way to the land of the lost. All she knew was the emptiness of the wasteland around her, mirrored in her soul. She never cried, she could not cry anymore. There was only a dull numbness, and the lack of feeling was worse than pain.   
And then she stumbled upon the tower. Its massive looming bulk appeared, to Ramina, a beacon of light.   
She made her way up the overgrown path, watching a small stone skittering along the road ahead of her foot. The tune she might have whistled died on her lips as she approached the door.   
She knocked without hesitation. Immediately two glowing eyes peered down at her through the barred window.   
"Who goes there?" a light male voice demanded.   
Ramina's eyes moved slowly up the rotting wood to meet the gaze of contempt.   
"Kamikane Ramina," she said simply.  
"Don't take pathetic runts here," the voice said gruffly.   
Ramina's eyes flashed, a spark of her old spirit returning. "So that's how it is? Well, I'll make you regret it!"   
The shadow behind the door chuckled. "You go ahead and try."   
"You bet I will. I'm not leaving until this door opens." With that she cleared her throat, sat down comfortably, and launched into an old Goron drinking song.   
It took about a minute of Ramina's annoying voice for the door to open. She smirked. The figure returned her confident gaze as he stepped into the light and his true form was revealed-- a hulking orange moblin in full battle armor. His deadly spear flashed in the dim candlelight.   
He seemed to have expected Ramina to flee in terror, and was rather surprised when she looked him up and down and placidly remarked, "You're tall."   
He blinked. "I am?" _Stupid, stupid answer!  
_The girl grinned. "I'm surprised. You lasted longer than most."   
The moblin beckoned her in and shut the door against the cold wind. Ramina was still chattering on, and it was only the small part of him that was intrigued which kept him from slitting her throat.   
"So..." she asked with ironic etiquette, "who are you, where're you from...?"  
"Name's Imber," the moblin growled, "and that's all you need to know."   
"Are you going for the dark and mysterious impression?" Ramina flashed her eyebrows at him. "The ladies like that, I'll bet."   
That hit too close to home. Imber flinched. Suddenly he turned and grinned at her. She had found his weakness.   
"I'm not really dark and mysterious. My brother is much more-- oh gods, my brother!" He rushed her down the stone hall, shoving her into the dark soldiers' quarters.   
"Just hide under there or something," he said hastily, pointing to a rough-hewn bed he had obviously made himself. "Don't worry, I'll feed you."   
"So you're protecting me now?"  
"Maybe I'm keeping you for a pet."   
Ramina looked pleased as she crawled into the tight, dusty space. "For me, pet is an improvement." 

"Malon! Visitor for ye!" Talon called to his daughter. She nodded, not turning to face him, still lost in silent misery. It was only when an unpleasant shadow fell across her back that she looked around, and was met by a very angry Princess Ruto.   
Ruto didn't mince words. "You didn't need to say that to Link the other day!" she snapped. "He's been upset about it all week!"   
Malon sighed. "I know. But it hurt so much--"  
"You think you're the only girl who's ever been hurt? You think you're the only one facing heartbreak here?"   
"He didn't need to come back here!" Malon burst out angrily. "I let that dream die long ago, and then he shows up to open old wounds! Just when I thought I could finally be free of him haunting my dreams, he puts me through that agony all over again! I hate him! He didn't have to do that to me and I hate him!"  
"Let me tell you something!" Ruto inturrupted. "This isn't about you anymore! Ramina Kamikane ran into Link just after he talked to you, and he was almost ready to fall in love with her right there, but she told him what was best for him, told him to follow his heart! She took it gracefully, said she had know for a long time that they weren't to be, and told him to be happy! She's gone now, gone from Hyrule so as not to hurt both of them anymore, and here you are sulking and feeling sorry for yourself, instead of being concerned about what's best for the one you love!" Ruto was furious now. "I swear by all the gods, the day _I_ take losing Link better than _you_...!"  
Malon was silent for a long time, soft tears falling from her eyes as she stared at Ruto. Finally she looked down at her hands, sighed, and asked "When is the wedding?"   
"Why?"   
Malon smiled up at her, drying her eyes. "There are some lovely flowers over on the other side of the corral."

Ganondorf was pacing up and down the great hall, muttering to himself.   
"Seed? I still don't understand! And even now these dreams keep returning, and that freak Naresome! Why?"   
Onis watched him for a long time before he could no longer stand the sound of Ganondorf's boots clicking across the marble floor.   
"What?!" he growled suddenly. "Cut that out! It could drive a man mad the way you're stalking back and forth!"   
Ganondorf glared at him, obviously more than peeved that the moblin would dare speak to him in such a tone. "It would seem you haven't much to lose."   
Onis appeared unamused.   
"From a world of pain to a world of pain, seeking the last thing we can give her?" he went on, more to himself than Onis. The general shrugged and turned to go.   
He ran into Imber in the hall, and immediately knew his brother was up to something. Something about him was nervous, guilty. Onis poked him hard and he jumped.   
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"I don't know, but I bet you do."   
The crafty genius within Imber sprang to action as he feigned sheepishness. "If you must know, I'm hiding a female under my bed." It was a half truth.   
Onis tried to glare, but his eyes were laughing in spite of him. "You scoundrel! You change your woman more often than I change my clothes!"   
"That's not saying much for me, now is it?"  
Onis made a small sound that might have been the beginning of a laugh. And so all was quiet for a week. 

Zelda and Link burst out of the Temple of Time, greeted by roaring cheers from the gathered crowd. Link swept his new bride off her feet and ran with her down the path into the marketplace, rice flying through the air around them. She smiled as he set her down gently, and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"You two really are happy together, aren't you?" a soft voice murmered, somehow standing out over the bustle of the celebration.   
"Malon?"   
She stood in a simple but beautiful white dress with a delicate lace bandanna tied in her fiery hair, a basket of flowers clutched in one hand. Link returned her gentle, heart-warming smile.   
"Link, about what I said the other day..."  
He shook his head at her. "I know, Malon. I know."   
"I was hurting then. It seemed so much easier to be angry with you when you broke my heart again, not to think about things. But I'm glad you can be happy with someone."   
"That's much better," a teasing voice broke in.   
Malon looked less than pleased. "Hello, Ruto." She was admittedly still a little sore from a few days earlier.   
"Cheer up. The right man will come along someday," Link said again.   
"Even if he is an immature geek who can't handle a spear who your father set you up with and you just started liking because you felt sorry for him..." Ruto muttered under her breath.   
Link shook his head knowingly at Ruto. "...And you'd drop him like the loser he is if he weren't so damn cute..." she went on, more to herself than anyone else. Link just winked at Malon and slipped his arm around Zelda's shoulders as they walked off toward the castle and their new life. 

The sound of Imber coughing caught Onis' attention as he passed the empty barracks. Empty except for his brother, who sat shivering on his cot.   
"Oto-san," he said, trying to sound angry, "what are you doing in bed?"   
Imber immediately straightened, trying to find his voice. "Er, nothing."   
"Liar," Ramina's muffled voice came from under the bed. "He's been choking like this for hours."   
Onis raised an eyebrow.   
Imber inturrupted before his brother could interrogate him. "That's my lady love."   
Ramina's tousled brown head popped out from beneath the cot. "_What_ did you tell him I was?! Your female?!"  
Onis jerked back, his eyes bulging. "She's a Hylian? _A Hylian_?!" He seized Ramina by her hair and dragged her out. "What the hell is she doing in here?!"   
"She's my pet," Imber admitted.   
"Pet!" Onis spat. "If Ganondorf finds out--"  
"If I find out what?" came a dangerously polite voice from the door. Imber and Onis whirled and immediately formed a furry wall in front of the bed.   
"Ah... nothing, Sir," Onis said quickly.   
"Absolutely nothing," Imber reaffimed.   
Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at the two. "Imber, if I find out you're lying, I'll torture you until--"  
"Game's up, you found me!" Ramina yelled, shoving the moblins aside. Imber gritted his teeth, bracing himself.   
"Yeah, what're you looking at?!" she demanded after a shocked silence.   
"_What in holy hell is an ugly little Hylian bitch doing in my soldiers' quarters_?!" Ganondorf roared in Ramina's face, the force of his voice blowing back her hair. Ramina blinked, then blinked again, unfazed.   
Suddenly she burst out laughing. "Ugly? You've got no right to be calling anyone ugly, hombre."   
He glared at her with eyes that could cut stone. Naturally, Ramina's skull was unharmed.   
"You might want to shut up now, girlie. Your death will be painful enough already."   
Ramina narrowed her eyes at him. "Nobody calls me..." She brought her foot up suddenly, "Girlie!"   
Ganondorf dropped to his knees, gasping in pain. Onis and Imber winced at where Ramina's kick had landed.   
"You..." he choked from the floor, breathing heavily. "You've got a lot of nerve." He stood with difficulty, leveling his gaze at her. "So you're not afraid to fight dirty. What name might I call my adversary?"   
She grinned. "Name's Kamikane. And don't you forget."   
"Well," he huffed. "I guess Imber can have a pet."

Ganondorf slammed the bottle down on the wooden table. "Do I have any challengers?"   
Silence. They all knew better by now. Even the wild Cerasus had been outdone last time.   
"No?" he asked, his voice dripping with relish. "Well, I guess you've all finally learned--"  
"I'll take him!" Heads turned as the door opened with a bang to see Ramina standing casually on the threshold. She smiled, twirling a tendril of brown hair around her finger. "If you think you're up to it, that is."   
"You?" Ganondorf scoffed. "The little Hylian child thinks she can outdrink me?"   
"Let the glasses do the talking!" Ramina whooped, sweeping the chair out and sitting down with a grand gesture. Their glares met, his still a bit disbelieving, hers confident. He poured the first round.

On Malon: Well, maybe I didn't do the best job portraying her, but I think any heartbroken girl might act that way. Isn't she lovely now? Oh, and about the breaking her heart again thing, it's from the manga. Go read it right now if you haven't!!

On Rami: Have you guessed yet? It's someone with a dark past, who's good with the ladies, someone she already knows, who in spite of himself for some reason thinks she's cute...  
Okay, so who for the drinking contest: Ganondorf or Ramina? Or will Imber step in before his pet does something stupid? Review or email moonprismpower2000@yahoo.com to vote!!


	11. Seed: Meant to Be

The Fragile Flower

"Eleven!"   
Ganondorf slammed yet another glass down onto the rough wooden table, splinters rising in a thorny ring as he twisted the goblet confidently. He smirked across the table at Ramina. "Still so cocky, Kamikane?"  
"Ehe... Yah... Ahahahahahahaha!" Ramina crowed hysterically, swaying wildly in her chair. Imber moved quickly to catch his "pet." She latched onto his arm, drooling a little. "Thanks honey... needed that."  
The moblin blushed at being called "honey." Onis was eyeing him sternly from his habitual spot in the corner. "What?" Imber mouthed innocently at his brother.   
"You know what," Onis muttered back.  
Ramina reached out, her hand trembling. It was such a small hand among that crowd, a hand that refused to appear delicate, that in spite of its size held an aggressive air. Imber watched, somehow fascinated as she reached out and grasped another glass. A sinking feeling of dread came over him; he knew her determination was stronger than her stomach.   
The cup clattered to the stone floor, and Ramina with it, a dull thud followed by only the crystalline ringing of the glass, a final bell to end the contest. Ganondorf smirked.   
"Well. That settles it. Perhaps she's learned her place."   
"You didn't need to push her like that! You knew this would happen!" Imber snapped, with a vehemence that surprised even him. He bent down, determined to keep his temporary momentum, and slung Ramina's limp form over his shoulder. "She _would_ go until she passed out! But you should know better!" He checked himself. "No. Since when do any of you know better?"   
"Ehh..." Ganondorf slurred, trying to clear his head of the fog that was slowly setting in. It fuzzily occured to him that she had gotten him drunk. _She_ had gotten _him_ drunk! A strange new idea was coming to him, though he wasn't sure exactly what it was; something in his view of her had flickered just slightly. He shook his head and stalked out of the room in his usual manner.   
Except that he ran into the doorframe. 

Link sat in a chair that was just a bit too cushioned, looking at his wife strangely. She was humming in a disturbing manner that suggested she had some secret. For a long time he watched her flitting about the room, rearranging things and appearing generally giddy. But when she sat down and took out a pair of needles, he nearly fell out of his seat.   
"Zel, are you _knitting_?! What's up?"   
She smiled gently, with a contented little sigh that made him even more nervous. "Oh Link, haven't you guessed? I mean..." She looked at him, a bit unnerved, wondering just how dense he was. "Say, hasn't anyone ever explained things to you? I mean, well... how things work?"   
"Um, Zel... you're losing me."   
"Well, what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm-- I mean, we're going to-- How shall I say this..."  
Impa chuckled from her spot in the corner. "I believe that the princess is trying to tell you discreetly that you're going to be a father."   
Link's eyes were about the size of saucers, his eyes darting from Zelda to Impa. "Eh-- You're...! You mean...! Wha--!"   
He fell over in a dead faint.  
"You killed him," Zelda remarked flatly.

Ramina opened her eyes, immediately aware of the pain that pounded in her temples. "Ugh..."  
She leaned over the side of the bed and threw up.  
"Thanks a lot," Imber muttered sarcastically. "That was my nice rug."  
"Shut the hell up," Ramina snapped.  
He arched an eyebrow at her. "You never swear, Kamikane-chan. Don't start now."  
Ramina sighed, collapsing back onto the bed. For a moment she was silent, staring into space, her thoughts still swimming in a haze of pain. She closed her eyes and sighed, as if in that breath she could release her self-contempt, the corruption of the night before. Suddenly she propped herself up on her elbows and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."   
Imber looked confused. "Thank you for making me a better person," she explained. "You see, this was supposed to happen." He looked more puzzled as she continued. "It's all part of a plan. You can call it God, or Destiny, or whatever you want, but everyone has a reason for being alive. You were _supposed_ to be here, to make me hate myself just now; and I was supposed to be here to... to..." She frowned in thought, searching for a reason and coming up empty-handed. "Well, I'll find my supposed- to someday."   
"You were supposed to be here to be my pet." Imber spoke with a rough semblance of tenderness. It was new and strange to her, to hear that voice, a kind of purifying fire she found somehow soothing. She closed her eyes again, drinking in that moment for eternity.   
Imber broke the silence by rolling up the rug. "Guess I better wash this."   
"Ah, I'll do it."  
"No. You need to rest."   
Ramina smiled softly at him. "It almost sounded like you cared about me for a moment." 

Link slowly came to, able to make out clearly in the blur above him two sapphire eyes. The shock that had slammed into him melted easily into a warm tranquility, the knowledge that he had a future by her side. She was perfection. He said the first thing that came to his mind.   
"Are you an angel?"   
He heard Zelda gasp, and was aware of her tears as her face came into focus, the warmth of her sudden kiss. Gently he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.   
"Zel... Don't cry... It's all right."   
He felt her smile. "You always make things that way, ne." Impa quietly stole away from the room, but neither noticed. 

Ganondorf chanced to walk by Imber's room. What he saw made him do a double-take. Imber had Ramina's hand clasped in his, gazing fixedly into her eyes. She was looking back at him with a broad smile. He stood watching for a long moment, but they took no heed of him. His eyes burning, he tore himself away from the barracks. Why? What was that pounding disorder behind his vision, a roar that grew close to pain? What was the meaning of this resurrected emotion he hadn't felt in years, had tried to bury?! And before he could brace himself against the memories, they closed in on him... 

"Come on Nabooru! Say you give up!"   
"Never!" The spirited girl cried, her golden eyes flashing in the evening sun. The nine-year-old prince held her flat against the ground, pinned under his elbow. She gave a soft cry of pain as he ground his arm into her chest, but refused to surrender. "You bastard! I won't lose to you!"   
"I won't let you get away with it! Nobody calls my mothers a--"  
"Oh, what the hell do you care?" Nabooru snapped. "They're not even your mothers anyway!"   
Ganondorf recoiled, looking at her strangely. "What do you mean by that?"   
"Those old witches? How dense can you possibly be?! Think about it! I mean, how could they possibly have--" She smirked. "Well, that makes you ugly _and_ stupid." She grinned coldly at him. "Everyone knows what happened to your real mother. You killed her, didn't you? You killed her when you were just born--"  
"No! No, I don't believe you!" He was shaking now. "Koume and Kotake are my mothers, and... and... Goddess, no!" He felt his heart screaming against his chest, the blood in his veins boiling. It was unbearable, that searing sensation that tore across his mind like a white-hot iron, _beyond_ the point of pain. She had won. She had won. 

Ganondorf slammed his mind shut on the past. He wouldn't give in to that again. He remembered the day when he had closed himself off, sworn never to let himself feel that pain again. Aquiring all the power he could find, living this life with eyes closed to the darkness, he wouldn't be weak anymore.   
"Ha! That's a joke! She'll show you, one of these days!"   
He glared, not turning to face the familiar voice that had an annoying habit of reading his mind. "Go away, Naresome. Why do you plague me so?"   
She smiled broadly. "So you finally bothered to ask." Her form shifted, in its random way, to that of a young tree shoot. "From rain into darkness, from darkness into light. Precious is the flower that blossoms in the night." Her narrow eyes sized him up, then caught and held him in a paralyzing gaze. "I'm not tormenting you. I'm saving you."   
"The hell makes you think I need your help?!" he growled.   
She chuckled jovially. "There's nothing you can do now! The seed is planted." 

His hand clasped firmly in Ramina's, Imber finally put and end to their half-hour- long contest, pinning her thumb under his. There was nothing the small hand could do as she struggled against him. "One, two... three! I win!"   
"Darnit!" Ramina eyed him evilly. "Fine. But I gave you a run for your money!"   
"Speaking of money, Kamikane-chan..." He leveled his eyes at her, and she cursed inwardly. "Pay up."   
"Oh, fine! Man, I'm down to sixteen rupees!"   
A crafty smile spread over Imber's face. "If you're short on money, there's a bet I'll make with you--"   
"Oh no! No more bets!"   
He feigned disappointment. "Too bad. It's really quite amusing. And I was going to put up my four thousand against your sixteen..."   
"Wha--! Wa-wait!" Ramina squealed. "Let's hear it!" 

Tune in next chapter to find out what Imber's plan is...


	12. Soil: Impulse and Apology

The Fragile Flower

"Okay, here's the rules for our newcomer," Cerasus declared gleefully, excitement hanging thick on the smoke-filled air. The smoke, incidentally, was emanating from Cerasus himself, who had a habit of rolling up random leaves and seeing if he did not die.   
"It's really quite simple," he continued. "Whoever does the most idiotic thing wins the pot." He flashed Ramina a sardonic sneer, obviously assuming that she was a weak child. Ramina's eyes narrowed at him, a confident smile resting on her face, her gaze daring him to try her.   
"All right, then!" Imber forced himself to say after an ominous silence. He cast his beady brown eyes around the circle in search of a victim.   
"Auster!" He called out with a wicked grin. "You first!"   
The warrior shot Imber a frosty glare, and the younger moblin flinched. "Fine," he spat, still eyeing his comrade contemptuously. He flinched suddenly, noting the expression on Imber's face. Far from malicious, it was teasing, almost playful. And then he remembered that Imber _knew_...  
"I will," Auster began, pausing for effect, "eat a live skulltula."   
There was general pooh-poohing around the group. "I could do better than _that_!" Imber said, his boyish mocking making Auster's hair stand on end. He could have easily strangled Imber at the moment, but something better came to mind.   
"All right, then. _Do_ better!"   
Imber pondered for a moment. "I'll lick my brother's--"  
"You most certainly will _not_!" Onis roared, cutting him off. "I thought we agreed that there would be no more licking-things dares."  
"Fine! I'll run around the castle ten times," he offered, and seeing Auster roll his eyes, added "naked."   
Onis smacked him hard and sent him sprawling across the floor. "You little pervert!"  
"I don't know, that might be interesting," Auster commented, surprising himself.   
"I can top everything you fellows can come up with!" Ramina announced suddenly, slamming her hand down on the table with such a clatter that everyone turned to look at her. With that she strode purposefully out into the carpeted hall, and curiosity got the better of the crowd. 

A sudden knock snapped Ganondorf out of his reverie. Before he could speak to tell the offender to go away, the door banged open, accompanied by Ramina's "Kombaaaanwa Dorf-sama!"  
He crossed the floor with quick strides, rage deepening the lines of his brow. "What the hell do you want, Kamikane...?!" It was then that he noticed the crowd gathered behind her.   
"I bet she's going to insult him to his face," Imber whispered.   
"Been done," Cerasus said with a shrug.   
"But not by someone her size!" Imber could hardly contain his excitement.   
Ganondorf turned back to glare at Ramina and found her giving him an extremely unsettling look.   
"Is this another one of your stupid games, Imb--" He broke off as Ramina grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to her level, quite a stretch for her. He arched a brow at her, daring her to deliver whatever punch or slap the dare had called for.   
In a sudden, sure movement she leaned foward and covered his lips in a passionate kiss.   
He jerked back, a hand over his mouth, unable to speak but staring at her as if she were possessed. Ramina looked smug, noting his reaction, then whirled on her heel and marched smartly up to Imber. "Beat that," she pronounced triumphantly.   
His mouth hanging open, Imber thrust the bag of coins into her hand without another word. 

Auster swung the barracks door open with a bang to find Ramina sitting on Imber's bed. She didn't seem to be gloating over her money, just sitting placidly, swinging her short legs back and forth.   
"Do you not value life, or are you just plain stupid?!" he burst out. Ramina turned her head, casually acknowledging his presence.   
"Oh, I don't understand what all of you are so afraid of," she remarked calmly. "He doesn't seem that intimidating to me. Hot-headed, yes, but--"  
She was cut off by a groan from Auster, who was doubled over clutching his stomach. He collapsed against the bed.   
"What's up?" Ramina looked like she had some idea.   
"Nothing. Just hurts. Got punched in a fight," the disgruntled moblin said between gasps.   
"Uh huh. And I suppose you get in a fight this time every month," Ramina quipped with a smirk.   
"Why do I get the feeling you mean something else by that?" Auster replied dryly. Ramina was about to reply when a furry head popped up next to her shoulder.   
"Helllllo, ladies!" Imber drawled with a broad grin. He checked himself. "I mean, I was just teasing Auster here about being a lady and all, because _he's_ certainly not a lady..." after which his words degenerated into a string of senseless mutterings. Auster looked less than pleased.   
"All right, all ready!" the moblin snapped, cutting Imber off. "Cards on the table. I-- I am a woman."   
Ramina studied her intensely for a moment. "Why do you hide it?"   
Auster looked at her sternly. "Everyone knows what role women serve here." She cast an accusing glance at Imber, who winced.   
"But doesn't Ganondorf--"  
"Oh, he encourages it. He's one of u-- them." Auster smiled bitterly.   
Ramina looked honestly puzzled. "But he hasn't killed me yet."   
Imber sighed patiently. "Kamikane-chan, whether or not someone has killed you yet is not always the best measure of how much he likes you."   
This appeared to be a new concept to her.   
Once again the heavy, splintering doors of the soldier's chambers flew open, this time to reveal a stiff and flinty Onis, who glanced coldy around the room, looking anywhere but at Ramina.   
"Kamikane will appear before lord Ganondorf at exactly 2200 hours to be tried for her offense." His eyes locked on Imber. "You've got until then to come up with a damn good story. That is all." He turned, seeming to have difficulty moving, and marched away, his footfalls echoing down the stone hall.   
An odd mixture of sadness and puzzlement crossed Imber's face. "He's really upset about you. That's how he acts when something bothers him."   
Ramina nodded. "I kind of figured. Anyway, what the heck is 2200 hours?"   
Imber looked at her strangely. "You aren't afraid? Of dying? You seem pretty calm."   
She looked down at her fingernails as if they were suddenly interesting. "You really think it'll come to that? Hmm."   
"Goddess, no! I won't let him do it! I won't let you go!" he cried out suddenly. He clasped her hands fervently, seized by violent tremors. "You can't leave us!" he screamed in a frantic passion of rage and grief.   
Ramina shook him hard. "Stop it! I won't die. You're exaggerating."   
"Not at all," Auster said grimly. "It's happened before. It'll happen again."   
She was met by Ramina's calm smile. "I don't know why he's like that. But I'm going to find out. I will live to figure him out, of that I am sure. Now, I better find something decent to wear, cause this tunic's cut kind of low."   
_Drat,_ Imber caught himself thinking. _I liked her in that..._

"Well, Kamikane." The dark lord stood, his back turned, seemingly studying the wall. "What do you have to say for yourself?" His voice was a smooth bass, rumbling against the empty hall. She took it all in silently, the shabby room, the thick shadows, his solemn demeanor. Imber was watching intensely from the doorway, his big hands shaking like a frightened child's.   
"I wish you'd turn around, and call me Ramina, that's what I have to say," the girl remarked with a shrug.   
He jerked around, his golden eyes piercing her. Her response was the same odd smile, an expression he couldn't name for its unfamiliarity. There was a moment of portentous silence before he spoke. "I don't have time for games. Are you going to accept your fate with honor, or will you beg for mercy?"   
Ramina turned her gaze away, thinking for a moment. Suddenly she seemed to shudder, an expression of deep regret crossing her face. She dropped to her knees, and Ganondorf smiled sardonically.   
"Look, I... all right. I beg your... forgiveness." She bit her lip, forcing herself to speak with great difficulty. "What I did was rash and inconsiderate, and I can understand why you're angry with me..."  
"What?!" he asked in genuine puzzlement. "Wait, what are you--"  
"Don't make fun of me! This is hard enough already! I-- I realize that I'm a very impulsive person, and I should think more about what I do... Please believe me when I say..." She broke off, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't upset you and I'm sorry."   
"Huh--?" he stammered. _I hope I didn't upset you?! _"Kamikane, I don't think we're on the same page here."   
She smiled, a warm, friendly, completely unnerving smile. "Maybe. Can we start a new chapter?"   
Ganondorf blinked, so disconcerted that he could not answer for a long time. He looked down at her for the first time with intense curiosity. "Odd little pet you've got there, Imber," he said at last. "Just take her back to the barracks. Unless you've got something else to say, Kamikane."   
She stood, walking up to him until she was uncomfortably close. "Did anyone ever tell you you've got pretty eyes?"   
"Get out of here, now," he heard himself say, but his mind was absent.  
From the corner came a feminine chuckle. His eye caught a flash of Naresome, a glowing veridian phantasm laughing gaily at him for a moment before vanishing.


	13. Roots: Evenings on the Balcony

The Fragile Flower

A week passed in silence, and the various tensions that had threatened to boil over quieted into a low simmer. Ganondorf pretended nothing had happened, Ramina assumed that they were now friends, and Imber maintained that it wasn't his fault. Ramina found herself slipping gradually into a routine of life again, a comfortable if somewhat monotonous existence. This place became "home", the barracks her "room", the miniature bunk Imber had crafted for her, her "bed."   
And the corner of a small balcony was her "spot." Nights found her there, gazing into the endless blackness that cloaked the world. She seemed to contemplate it, wondering its secrets, believing that if she stared long enough, somehow a star would burst out of the dark.   
On a certain night, Imber warned her circumspectly that it might be to her advantage to stay outside. For a moment she was puzzled, and then she saw the gleam of mischief in his eyes and understood. And so she sat, scanning the heavens as usual, when a broad shadow fell across her back. She turned, trying not to show her surprise, and found herself looking into Ganondorf's eyes.   
"Evening," she greeted him nonchalantly, adding "What're you looking at?" when he did not respond.   
"Nothing," he answered curtly.   
"You're staring to hard to be looking at nothing. Come on, tell me!" Ramina coaxed.   
"Do you have _any_ idea how annoying you are?"  
She grinned. "I only seem to be annoying to you. Now I wonder why that is? We must suppose that my level of annoyance is only high enough to affect you. This would lead us to conclude one of two situations: either you are exceptionally irritable, or I am for some reason exceptionally annoying in your presence. This second possibility presents an interesting question. Why do I choose, consciously or otherwise, to annoy only you? Perhaps it's because I think you're--"   
"Has anyone told you recently to shut up?"  
"Lessee..." She pondered that for a moment. "Um, no."  
"Well, now someone has. Shut up."  
She burst out laughing, falling backwards onto the balcony. He looked at her strangely, this small girl laying there on the stone floor, her odd voice ringing out in the bleak night. In a place like this, laughter was an unusual sound, and yet she seemed to find glee with everything. Again something long-hidden stirred within him...  
"What the hell is so funny?" he snapped automatically.  
She sat up with a chuckle. "You are. You're funny." Again, that unnervingly sincere smile. "It's been a long time since I've been able to laugh like that. Thanks."   
_Thanks?! _ Sitting down beside her, he pierced her with his fierce stare, purposely trying to frighten her. "What's with you? Why aren't you scared of me?"  
Ramina shrugged. "You don't seem that scary to me." Suddenly she shifted to her knees, turning to gaze solemnly into his eyes. Her face was uncomfortably close. "What are you hiding from me? What are you keeping from the world?"   
He drew back instinctively. Realization flickered across her eyes and she broke into a grin, certain she knew. "That's it, isn't it? _You're_ scared of _me_!"  
Ganondorf deliberately looked away from her, staring without purpose into the blank sky. And for reasons he did not know, he answered her honestly. "There's a river at the entrance to Gerudo Valley. You know which one that is?" Ramina nodded. "Well, there's this rock that you can jump off of, and you'll fall for what seems like forever and land in deep water. And... well, I used to dive off of there when I was a kid. Scared the hell out of me every time. But I kept doing it. You... know what I mean?"   
That smile again. "Yeah." She relaxed again, following his eyes into the endless sky. Just for a moment, she thought she saw a flash of light among the thick clouds.   
"Say, what's Gerudo Valley like?"   
"You really want to know?"   
"I would say that the fact that I am asking you is reasonable evidence that I want to know."   
He leaned back on his hands, still not looking at her. "Boring, really. There's sand, sand, rocks, and more sand." He sighed wearily and rose to his feet. "I have to go. Don't cause any trouble."  
She grinned over her shoulder at him. "Now would I do that?"  
"The idea of a rhetorical question," he said without turning around, "is to make one's point, not to completely remove its last shred of credibility."  
"G'night Dorf-sama," she murmered, rolling her eyes.  
He turned to look at her for a long moment. "Good night. Rami-chan." 

Neither was sure how it happened, but they met again the next night, and the night after that, and for weeks after. The scene was usually the same-- Ramina would sit on the balcony stargazing, Ganondorf would appear behind her, and she would spend the next half hour trying to get him to talk before he made some excuse to disappear. He never seemed to enjoy their conversations, and yet nights found him diving into the same river. Ramina knew she bothered him. It was the small shreds of truth that appeared between his pessimistic, one-word answers that made her look foward to every meeting. But it always seemed that the enthusiasm was one-sided. So she was quite surprised one evening to find him sitting there when she stepped out onto the terrace as usual.   
"Evening," he said, disconcertingly cordial. "What are you looking at?"  
She blinked, a bright, nervous smile popping onto her face. "Um... nothing! Nothing in particular." She rubbed the back of her head.   
"You're staring too hard to be looking at nothing. Come on, tell me." He said it with a perfectly straight face, though she sensed his amusement at the irony.   
She plunked down next to him with a thud. "Well, I mean... usually I'm looking at the sky, but... um, right now I guess I'm looking at you, seeing as you're talking and everything. Er, yeah."   
"You're nervous."   
"It's not because of you or anything."   
There was a long silence. Ramina cast her eyes up into eternity again, shining with fascination like violent brown jewels. Was that a star there, or her own wish lighting the sky? It was gone before she could tell.  
"Say, Rami-chan." His voice startled her, and she found herself caught by the unusual intensity of his golden eyes. "What are you looking for?"   
She frowned, thrown off by the question. "Uh, right now? Well, I have to say I'm coming off a bad... um, relationship, and I don't think I'm really ready to--"  
"Huh?" He was confused. She was confused. They sat staring at each other in that utter confusion, until finally Ramina's mental candle lit itself.   
"Oh, you mean in the _sky_! Um, stars. Yeah, stars."   
He spoke hesitantly. "It's been a while... since I saw a star. The sky here is just clouds."   
"It looks that way, doesn't it?" She closed her eyes, her expression becoming peaceful. "There's something beyond the clouds. I have to believe that." She swallowed, pushing back her pain as she had taught herself to do these past months. "If there's no hope beyond this moment, I don't know what I'm living for."   
"Rami-chan?" Looking at her, the barely suppresed pain tightening her features, the forced smile, wrenched something within Ganondorf. Immediately he wanted to leave. And yet at the same time he felt bound to her, as if seeing a subtle reflection of this thing that existed inside him. Odd, how it was raging for control now, as he reached out against his own will, for what? If he had wanted to comfort her he wouldn't have known how. His hand decided to shake her.   
"Hey! What's with you?"   
She tried to swallow her melancholy in a painful convulsion, but it stuck in her throat and choked the half-hearted laugh she attempted. "I told you I'm impulsive, right? Well, I did a really stupid thing. I fell in love."   
He simply shrugged, acknowledging the statement without trying to disagree.   
"It wouldn't have hurt half so much, but he loved me too, see. But not as much as he loved my friend..." She shuddered, closing her eyes as the sob threatened to burst from her. And then suddenly the tension was gone from her face, vanquished by calm assurance, and she smiled once more. "The nice thing is, it doesn't have to hurt anymore. I don't ever have to cry, because he's not here except for in my dreams. That's what's wonderful about the past. It's gone, and we don't have to worry about it anymore."  
Gone. Ganondorf stared down at his hands, contemplating that. The golden scar of the Triforce stared back at him. Quickly he switched so that the other hand was on top. _That feels rather strange_, he thought absently. _Now why the hell did I do that? _They slipped into wordlessness again, but it was a comfortable quiet this time.   
"Say Rami-chan," he heard himself say. There it was again, what felt like that other entity controlling him. _What's me?_ Confusion melted into a semblance of simplicity as he focused on her. For the moment, this was disturbingly easy. "Rami-chan, are you crying in your dreams?"   
Surprise registered on Ramina's face, followed by an almost sheepish grin at having been found out. She sighed, running a hand through her unruly brown hair before turning to look at him.   
"Yes."   
Once more they said nothing for a long time. And once more Ganondorf found himself breaking the silence.   
"Who was it? Who hurt you?"   
Her eyes went blank, the life in them collapsing on itself. "It doesn't matter. I can't say his name. You'd hate me, and... and just hearing it is like twisting the knife in my heart."   
He simply nodded, finding that he understood that part. He had a name like that, a name he had buried, and his heart had frozen around the knife. _No. I didn't want her. That's why I killed her._ The memory threatened to swell, but abruptly it faded into nothing. He touched the jewel on his forehead thankfully. He'd had that put there, a long time ago, to make _her_ go away. Some called it brainwashing. He was simply grateful for the solace within his mind when things began collapsing on him. Collapsing like her eyes... Again, turning away from what he sought to avoid, he met with her face, and eyes like fire. _Where have I seen those eyes before?_  
She stood suddenly, averting her gaze. "I have to go. I..." her eyes fell on the barracks door. "I'd better knock first." With that she stepped up to the entrance and tapped with her fist. "Oi, if I come in there am I going to see something I don't want to see?" Even as she spoke she could hear a rowdy clamor from within.   
A hearty laugh from one of the moblins resounded from the room. "Ye'd better stay out there, Kamikane! Half of us is drunk, and-- Just stay out!" Ramina sighed, rolling her eyes as she returned to the balcony edge.   
"That horny bastard," Ganondorf muttered.   
"Huh?" Ramina gulped. "Um, what do you mean by that?"  
"Did you honestly think I hadn't figured it out?"   
Ramina though fast and pretended to be sheepish. "Oh, you mean about Imber. Um... yes, he's... he's gay. Yeah. I mean, he's still in the closet and everything, but--"  
He smirked. "Nice try, Kamikane, but I was referring to the fact that Auster is a woman and Imber is in there screwing her."   
Ramina flinched. "You don't mince words, do you?"  
"I'm right, aren't I?"   
"Well..." She sighed. "You didn't hear this from me. Yes." Worry clouded her expression. "Y-you aren't going to do anything to him, right?"  
"Oh, I've known about this for a long time," he said with a shrug. "I'd have killed her, but I have to respect a woman who's got the nerve to put up that good of a front. She's useful enough."   
She looked over her shoulder, studying him. "What's your problem with women? I mean, you're a Gerudo, right? Didn't you spend your whole life surrounded by women?"   
There was a thick silence as a glare darkened his brow.   
"Oho, so _that's_ it!" It was Ramina's turn to smirk. "You got bossed around by a bunch of girls, so now you're--"  
"Shut up." And that, as was so often the case, ended their conversation. 


	14. Sprouts: Tomorrow Has a Way

The Fragile Flower

Author's Note: I'd really like to thank Rai for her continued support. Arigatou! If anyone is still with me, thank you for reading! 

"Mama! Look what I caught!" The excited boy bounded up to Zelda, proudly showing his latest specimen-- a large yellow grasshopper with bulging, prismatic eyes.   
"How, um... interesting!" Zelda remarked with a wavering smile. She could feel a special communion with most animals, but insects were another matter.   
And leeches, whether or not they tasted good fried.   
Six years. It had been that long since the girl had walked out of their lives. The _way_ she had disappeared was even more disturbing than her absence. She had completely vanished from the senses of even the most talented seers. It was almost as if she were gone from this world. And for a girl with no magic to simply slip away without a trace...  
"Hello-oo?" Her son was waving a hand in front of her vacant eyes.  
"Mm?"   
"I _said_, can Sara and I go down to the market?"   
Zelda smiled, remembering how she had been playing there the day she had met Link. "Sure." She watched him bouncing away down the path, his sister in tow. It seemed that they were really entering a golden age. And yet the past glared from the shadows, reminding her always that peace could be shattered in one short day...

Onis paused, hovering silently at the barracks door. His brother's hacking cough echoed against the cold stone walls. It came and went, but this time it seemed worse. Onis chided himself for letting his "sentiments" inturrupt his day, but he didn't move from his haunt. Imber gasped for air, choking, and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. Suddenly he glanced up toward the door. Onis stiffened and ducked out of sight. Inside the room, Imber stood and strolled out the door.   
Onis caught his arm on impulse. "Imber, what--!" He froze staring at the arm in his grip. It was covered in blood. Imber was coughing up blood?   
"What the hell is this?!"   
Imber shuddered, turning away. "I- I'm sorry, nii-san. I thought it was nothing... I'm sorry."   
Onis stood trembling, eyes wide with disbelief. "Oh goddess... oh goddess... Imber, you know what happens to people who get the Blood-fever?"  
The moblin bowed his head. "I've got a few months at best. I'm sorry."   
"Goddess dammit, quit _apologizing_!" Onis screamed, trying to backhand him and missing. "You're always playing submissive! Haven't you got any balls?! I swear, I've never known anyone who thinks he has to _apologize_ for everything! You want it to be your fault? Fine, it's your fault! Your fault for being weak! That's all you ever were, spineless and pathetic! Good riddance!" He whirled on his heel and stomped off down the corridor.   
Imber watched sadly as his brother retreated into the darkness. 

"Say Dorf-sama," Ramina inquired "how do you keep moths out of here?" She had his great mahogany chest of drawers thrown open and was clumsily folding his laundry, having lost yet another bet.   
"Heh," he grunted. "Don't need to. I scared the moths away a long time ago."   
Ramina eyed him wryly. "Very funny. How do you really keep moths out of-- sheesh, don't you guys use soap?"   
"To answer both questions," he replied with a hint of amusement. "Cedar, and what's soap?"   
"Yeech," she gulped, her eyes round. "What _do_ you do, then?"  
"Simple. We all throw our clothes in the river. Then it's finders keepers."   
Ramina frowned thoughtfully, considering that. "Not a bad system," she conceded with a nod. Then cynically, "So you'll keep the moths out, but you won't actually _wash_ your clothes."   
Ganondorf shrugged. "I wouldn't even do that, but moths have a way of eating holes in embarassing places."   
She looked up at him, her sarcasm dropping away. "Just because they aren't falling apart doesn't make them clean." 

Auster was busily chipping out arrow points when someone smacked her across the back of the head. The stone in her hands snapped.   
"Dammit, Imber! I swear I'm going to knock you flat one of these days!"   
"You've said that exactly seventeen times in the past week, and I'm not dead yet."   
She growled. "Shut up. And quit looking at me like that. You just wait, I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"   
"You've said that four times, and my face is intact."   
Auster gave him a wicked glare. Suddenly Imber coughed again, bringing back reality.   
"Listen, Auster," he choked. "Promise me something..."  
She drew back, startled by his seriousness. The playful womanizer was gone. "What? What's with you?"   
"Promise you'll get over me. When I die, promise me you'll forget..."  
"_What?! _The hell are you talking about?_"_   
"It won't be long," he said simply. So that was it. There was no better way to tell her.   
There was a long silence. Auster's face was taut in disbelief, denial that faded into something like fear and finally hardened into anger.  
"Forget it," Auster said finally. "We're finished. Don't know why the hell I bothered with you in the first place."

Three weeks passed, and one morning found Ramina hovering over Imber's bed. He had never told her he was dying, but she knew well enough. The girl wasn't always as dense as she seemed.   
He lay there, only his slits of eyes moving across the room. Ramina was ever-vigilant. Auster was standing nearby, keeping an eye on him while trying not to look like she was keeping an eye on him. And every ten minutes or so Onis would pass by the doorway pretending to be headed elsewhere. At least one of them was honest.   
He coughed again and forced a playful grin. "A Goron, a Zora, and a Hylian walk into a bar, and the bartender says, what is this, some kind of joke?"  
Ramina giggled in spite of herself. Auster rolled her eyes.   
"Goddess, shut the hell up!" Onis snapped from the doorway. "I've come by here seven times in the last hour and every time you're telling some stupid joke!"   
Imber smirked, or as much as he could in his condition. "Thanks for checking on me."   
"Who the hell said I was checking on _you_? I've got business this way." Onis turned to go, managing to look very impatient.   
"Oh, bullshit," Imber said weakly.   
Onis froze as if he had been shot. His steely gaze locked onto his brother, but Imber could see the trembling beneath the glare. Then he was gone, and Imber closed his eyes...  
The next time he woke up, or rather was rudely awakened by Ramina's shaking, all he was aware of was a dull ache building in his temples and the darkness clouding the room.   
"What's up? It's night," he muttered thickly.   
"It's the middle of the afternoon, baka!" Auster said, and he could hear something new in her voice. Fear. He'd never expected Auster to be afraid.   
"Come on, Imber! Shikkari!" Ramina whispered roughly, slapping his face lightly. But he was too tired to move.   
Onis was in the doorway again. Imber slowly turned his head to look at him. "Nii-sa--"  
"Don't," Onis said gruffly. The warrior sighed, refusing to look at him. "I'd rather your last word to me be 'bullshit'. It seems most appropriate."   
Imber just nodded.   
"I knew he wouldn't argue." With that, Onis was gone down the corridor.   
Lights were dancing before Imber's eyes now. Slowly he became aware of Auster at his side.   
"Name him, Imber," Auster told him, her voice filled with a sudden soothing calm. "Choose a name for our son."   
"Wha--?" he muttered.   
"You heard. Name him." She sounded amused in spite of herself.   
"I thought you said we were finished."   
"Pick a goddess-damn name already!"  
The last sparks of life rushed to Imber's eyes in a gaze of tenderness that took his mate by surprise. Then he fell back against the pillow, his vision failing, and drew one more shaking breath.   
"Onis," he said. It was his last word. 

They burned Imber by tradition on a ceremonial pyre. Ramina was surprised to learn that moblins had developed such intricate rituals. She was even more surprised that Onis carried them out.   
A large portion of the garrison had come to pay respects. Auster was there, trying too hard to be angry. Ramina wept openly for her friend. Ganondorf was there too, allegedly to make sure nothing caught on fire. He soon gave Ramina reason to doubt the excuse.   
When the flames had dwindled, Ramina crossed herself and said a silent prayer for her own benefit. It might help, she figured. She was startled out of her divine meditations by a growl from Onis.   
"You weakling!" he roared suddenly, bursting foward and kicking one of the supports on the pyre so that it collapsed in a smoldering ruin. He stood there huffing for a moment, then did an about-face and marched away. No one said a word, though Auster and the rest seemed to take it as a matter of course.   
Ramina caught him by the arm.   
"What do you want, Kamikane?!" he snapped.   
"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "For your loss."   
"So am I," Ganondorf put in, his back turned. Ramina looked at him in happy disbelief, but her face fell when he continued, "good ranking officers are hard to come by."   
"What business do _you_ have saying that?!" Onis growled. "You always thought he was incompetent!"   
"Incompetent or not, our numbers are dwindling," the dark lord said, stoic.   
"_You bastard!!_" Onis swung a fist blindly at him. Ganondorf ducked, his expression never changing.   
There was a fearful silence as the crowd waited for retaliation. But none came.   
"Onis," Ganondorf said in the same flat tone. "I'm relieving you of your command."   
"_What?!_" Onis jerked back as if he had been slapped. "Sir, if you think that because of this incident I'll allow myself to become unstable--"  
Ganondorf grabbed him by the collar, pulling the moblin down to eye level. "If I believed you were of no more use to me I'd kill you without a second thought," he hissed. "You know that."   
Onis gave him a long, searching look. Then he stood and saluted stiffly. "As you wish, sir."   
Ramina was looking back and forth at them and smiling. And for some reason, Ganondorf snapped. "Oh, to hell with the 'sir' crap! Why not just call me Dorf? Hell, _she_ does!" he yelled, gesturing roughly at Ramina, who winced.   
"Sheesh, what'cha mad at me for?" she snapped back indignantly.   
"I'm not mad at _you_, dammit!"  
"Then quit swearing at me!"  
"I'll swear if I damn well please!" he roared.  
She slapped him. It was so unexpected that he did not even react to block the blow. And the man who had been called the King of Evil was now frozen in the fiery gaze of a twenty-two year old girl. "Now you listen," she said icily. "I'm having a bad day. My friend just died. And now you're being difficult. I'm not a morning person, I didn't get breakfast, I got bit by some critter down in the barracks, I lost another bet, I've gained five pounds this month, and I'm PMSing, so back off, jerk!" Just to make her point, she shoved him with her small arms.   
He stepped back. Ramina spun around and exited in glory, leaving Ganondorf standing there blinking. Onis' mouth was hanging open. She was magnificent. She should be dead.  
"I swear I'm going to kill her one of these days," Ganondorf muttered.   
Ramina heard him. She looked at him over her shoulder with that familiar smile. "No you won't. You'll say you will, but you won't."   
"Quit while you're ahead, Kamikane," he growled.   
"Thank you. I am ahead." With that she turned and strolled casually back into the castle.

Zelda's eyes flew open. Automatically her hand reached out to clutch Link's arm, her breathing still rough from the terror of the vision.   
"Zel?" he mumbled sleepily, turning over.   
"I'm sorry, I... just a dream." She hooked her arm in his, pulling close to his warmth against a sudden shiver that racked her frame.   
He looked worried. "What kind of dream?" he asked, stroking her hair comfortingly.   
"It's really strange. I don't understand it, but it terrifies me every time."   
"Every time?" he repeated. "You've had this nightmare more than once?"   
She nodded. "It's always the same. I'm standing in a barren wasteland. There are storm clouds overhead, and I can hear the thunder rumbling. Then I see Kamikane. She's just standing there, smiling at me. 'Don't worry, Zel-chan, it's fine. Watch,' she always says. And..." Zelda swallowed hard, still reeling. "This is the worst part. Suddenly Ramina just explodes, vaporizes, more like, and goes shooting up into the clouds as a bolt of lightning. Then it starts raining, and the clouds are shining, and on the ground are growing all these tiny golden--"   
"Flowers," Link breathed. "Fragile flowers." 

Ramina carefully swung aside the half-open door of Ganondorf's apartment. She held no grudge from the outburst of earlier. Even if she had, with Imber gone there was no where else to turn. For some reason at that moment Ramina remembered her first sip of coffee.   
He was sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. He didn't even notice her. She came around to his side, concern softening her expression. When he did not stir, she touched his shoulder lightly.  
"Oh. Rami-chan," he mumbled in a hollow voice. There was a weariness in his face that she had never seen before, something that ran deeper than the creases in his skin. The golden eyes were dull and empty. She _knew_ that look...  
"Rough day, ne?" she said, settling herself next to him.   
"Losing two important soldiers in one day is always rough."   
"Soldiers my hind foot! Onis is your best friend."   
His head jerked around, looking at her in utter confusion. "What?"   
She studied him intently, with something almost like sympathy. "You really don't know, do you?"   
"I'm sure you know better than me," he remarked acidly.  
"Do you deny it, right now?"   
He avoided her gaze. _She has a way of being right at exactly the wrong time._ He told the presence in his head to shut up. _Really? You're the one who never shuts up._   
"Goddess, I mean it, leave me alone!" he heard himself shout.   
Ramina stood up quickly. "Sheesh, what was that for?!"   
"Not you!"   
She smiled at him, with that terrible understanding that only echoed back the roaring of his inner war. "I know what you mean," she said. "We're going crazy, every one of us."   
"It's better than going nowhere."   
"Or is it because we're going nowhere?"   
He shot a sideways glance at her and found her eyes distant. He _ knew_ that look...  
"Dorf-sama, I really think there is--"  
"Oh, hell, just call me Dorf already. Quit pretending like you're trying to be respectful."   
She shook her head. "'Course I respect you. I respect anyone with enough insight not to kill me on the spot." She cracked a grin. "I really am an ugly little bitch."   
"You have your moments," he said, and she could see the edge of his mouth twitch in something that might have been a smile. Just as quickly it was gone.   
"You must be going through a lot," she remarked suddenly, and he flinched. She had a habit of saying such unexpected, unfamiliar things. "I mean, I'm not going to ask you for details or anything. I know you wouldn't have made me tell all my secrets." She sighed. "I guess we'll just let it go. Maybe someday one of us will be brave enough to face it."   
"You don't understand," he told her curtly. "You're not the kind of person who curls in and rips your wounds deeper. You survive, in spite of everything. That's why you're different from us."   
Her expression became peaceful. "Well, as long as we're not dead... You can't kill Time. Tomorrow has a way of coming, in spite of what we do. So as long as we have these lives... Well, I'm not singin', so it ain't over!"  
It took him a moment to figure that one out. "You are not fat!" he said, rolling his eyes. "I swear, this is some kind of complex all women have--"   
"But my butt sticks out, and look, I'm starting to get a gut..."  
"Oh, _shut up!_"  
Ramina fell back on the bed in a fit of laughter. "Ah, this nebulous entity known as the feminine mystique! I don't get it myself. But come on, be honest, am I fat?"   
"You want honesty? When I first saw you I mistook you for an eleven-year-old boy."   
She burst out laughing again. "What tipped you off?"   
At that moment he felt something jerk and tear away the bonds, and then, just for a moment, that self long buried rushed to the surface. "Well, somewhere between your squeaky voice and the fact that you were Imber's pet, I figured it out."   
"Now wait just one minute! Imber and I were never--" She stopped short. "I've known you six years, and I don't think I've ever seen you smile before." She returned the grin, and it was then that he recognized the strange new pattern his face was drawn into.   
And then everything collapsed back into its normal place. "Really? Oh," he said, his odd twin sinking back into oblivion. But a twinge of it was there...  
Ramina drew a bit closer, just brushing the edge of nervousness. "You really do have pretty eyes."   
"What the hell, Kamikane?"

A/N: I'm trying to get a little more complex with the story. If you can't tell, by now half of what the characters say is a lie, and almost everything means something else. The humor won't be quite as much of the theme. Anyway, please R+R, and tell me what you think. 


	15. Seedling: Change and Returning

The Fragile Flower

A clawed finger hooked itself over the edge of the wooden spoon, pulling it back so that the tension coiled, ready to strike. One red eye took careful aim, searching out a worthy victim. Cerasus was smoking something; Auster was getting drunk as usual. Not interesting. The moblin general Sidus was sitting stony-faced, eyeing the Hylian woman across from him with contempt. That brought him to Ramina, who was as usual making some smart-mouthed comment to Ganondorf; he occasionally shot her a sideways glance. Suddenly Ganondorf said something with that stoic, trying-not-to-appear-amused face that made it apparent that he had just roasted her. Whatever it was, it made Ramina jump out of her chair, shaking a small fist at him. And putting herself in the line of fire. The sniper released his missile.   
The cooked pea arched upward gracefully, descending on a dead line to connect with the indignant Ramina, who was attempting to form a retort. She was caught completely off guard.  
Wiping the mush from her temple, she turned to face her assailant. "_Onis!!_" she fumed, shooting needles through him with her eyes.  
"Direct hit!" the young moblin crowed, jumping onto his chair.   
"Go Chibi-O!" Cerasus whooped, and the room exploded into cheers. Onis egged the crowd on, reveling in his glory.   
"The old order of things has indeed passed away," Ganondorf observed, with an almost smirk at Ramina.   
The brunette whipped her head around to look at him. "Whaddaya mean by that?"   
"Face it, Kamikane. They've got a new favorite."   
Ramina crossed her arms and pouted. Sidus raised an eyebrow, looking from her to his lord.   
"Well," the general said after a moment, "it all evens out."   
"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Sidus?" Ganondorf demanded.   
Sidus was as emotionless as ever, but his tone was lilting, teasing. "Oh, I think you know."   
"You insolent ass. I ought to kill you where you stand."   
"But you're not going to, are you?" Sidus challenged him, still straight-faced.   
Ganondorf jumped to his feet, looking ready to throttle the moblin. Just as suddenly he huffed and sat back down. Sidus smirked.   
"I think I know why you appointed me."   
Ganondorf jerked back just slightly, but it was enough. Sidus looked smug and rose from the table. "Well then, I'll go sharpen my spear."   
"Are you gonna eat that?" Ramina asked, indicating his leftovers.   
"Knock yourself out, Kamikane." 

"Dorf," Ramina said suddenly, making him jump. They were sitting on their balcony, the spot that had become their common haunt over the years. It was midday, or the closest thing that approached it in the Dark World. The sky was a thin, angry sea of gray.   
He cast a slightly annoyed glance at her. "What?"   
"Do you want to come back to Hyrule with me?" 

Link sat staring at the neat rows of alternating squares, pondering intensely. Across from him, Zelda's fingers rapped impatiently on the wooden tabletop. His eyes brightened cunningly and he lifted a hand, then dropped it again, thwarted.   
"Are you going to move today, dearest?" Zelda asked, sweetly mocking him.   
"Now give me a second... I'm still thinking..." He frowned in contemplation. There followed another long silence, Link growing more and more uncomfortable as his wife smirked at him.  
"Face it Link, you're no good at chess."   
"Oh, fine-- wait! Wait! Haha!" He moved his knight with a triumphant flourish.   
"Ah, too bad. You fell right into my trap," Zelda twittered, sliding her own piece foward. "Checkmate."  
Link's mouth hung open. "Wait one minute, there's no way...!"   
"Trust me, Link, it's checkmate." Zelda looked at him knowingly. _Goddess knows I had enough time to figure out all his possible moves..._  
"But--"   
He was cut short by a sudden short gasp from Zelda. Her thin hand clutched at her throat, the cerulean eyes wild with shock. Instinctively his hand reached for the sword that was not there; he'd left the Master Sword resting in the Temple after they had sealed the Rift. Feeling suddenly vulnerable, he laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. "What's up, Zel?"   
"I... just got the feeling that everything is about to be changed. Things are going to return, but not to the way they were."   
Link didn't fully understand her words, but the cold fear in her eyes was enough. He turned, as if he could face the danger, stare it away. He hated that feeling of inadequacy. He was supposed to be the hero, the protector, the one she depended on!  
Zelda stiffened, recognizing the vague energy in her premonition. "Link, it's... it's Ramina."   
"What?!"

"Do you want to come back to Hyrule with me?"  
The question hit Ganondorf like a blunt weight, and he jerked sideways in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about?"   
Unruffled, Ramina looked into the turbulent heavens with a secret smile. "Oh, I have my ways. Have you ever thought about it?"   
He sat staring at her, disbelieving. She was serious? Anger flashed to the surface. "Don't you know anything, Kamikane? I'm _sealed_ here!"   
She shrugged. "I'm only asking you to have a little faith--"  
"Here we've got another word for faith. We call it bullshit." He pinned her with his gaze. "What do you want from us, Ramina Kamikane? Why are you here?"   
"Honestly? I want to get your armor off," she replied casually.  
This time he jumped to his feet, backing away from her. "_What?!_" he screamed, looking at her like something posessed.   
Ramina chuckled. "I knew you'd misunderstand." She clenched her own small fist, as if inspecting some invisible gauntlet that shielded her hands from any touch. "Everyone wears armor. It's something we put around ourselves to keep the world from seeing our true forms. People are afraid, afraid that if they let one another see their bare hearts, if they show their weakness, they'll be destroyed. All it really is, is that no one wants to be hurt. So we hide... or run away." A flash of regret crossed the shining eyes before disappearing under the surface again.   
He sat down again, keeping a little distance between them. "It's like asking the damned if they'd like to get out of Hell. What do you _think_?"  
"So, is that a yes?"   
He sat, quiet, for a long time. Finally he got to his feet and turned to leave. "I have to go."   
"What's so important all of a sudden?" Ramina asked plainly, still staring into the distance.   
Ganondorf turned to look at her, and for a tense few seconds she waited for his answer. He waited for his answer. "I... have to put things in order if we're going, don't I?" 

"_Whaaat?!_" Sidus' voice thundered off the walls of the dark tower. "Y-you're what?!"   
"You heard me," Ganondorf said matter-of-factly. "I'm leaving."   
Sidus stood with his jaw hanging open. "Sir, forgive me for asking, but... are you drunk?"   
"No," he said in a deadly tone. The general stiffened.   
"Oh, of course not." He paused, considering tactfully. "May I ask how exactly...?"   
"Not your concern, general. You'll be placed in command of this stronghold."   
"Until you return?"   
"I may not return."   
Sidus blinked. "Would his majesty mind telling me what the hell I'm supposed to do?"   
"Just don't burn the place down."   
Suddenly Ramina bounced in, more hyperactive than ever, a wild array of bags in tow. "Well Dorf, are ya ready yet? C'mon, cause we gotta get going before it gets too late! Oh, and do we have enough food? And--"   
"Wa-wait a minute!" Sidus stammered. "_She's_ going with you?"   
"Is there a problem with that?"   
"N-no sir," Sidus quickly amended, saluting under Ganondorf's stony glare.   
"Very well. Dismissed." Ganondorf turned on his heel and marched out of the room, Ramina following at his side.   
"Lemme know if she's any good," Sidus muttered.   
"What was that?" a dangerous voice asked. Sidus realized that it was Ramina.   
"N-nothing. Go on, get out of here, Kamikane!"   
Ramina's steely eyes shot through him for a second. Suddenly she was bouncy again. "Okay, bye now, have a good time while you've got the house to yourself!" Smiling brightly, she skipped off to join Ganondorf.  
Sidus blinked. _What's her problem?_

A small boy stood at the edge of town, one fist gripping a rough-hewn wooden sword. Beyond the drawbridge lay Hyrule Field and the wide world of adventure. He breathed in the fresh air, stepping out into the open. The outside world!   
"The Hero of Time! I'm going to be just like the hero of legend!" he said to himself with a grin. "I'm going to be an adventurer!"   
Parachi looked about, his eyes bright, and made a few playful flicks with his sword. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A dangerous enemy, green and spiny, leering at him from the shadows!   
He charged at the bush with a ferocious yell, beating it madly with his weapon. When he was sure it was dead, he set off across the sprawling plains, seeking his destiny. 

Ramina and Ganondorf trudged across the dry plains, the girl in the lead. Looking back at the tower in the distance, she nodded.   
"I think we're far enough out now."   
"Why do we have to get so far away, anyway?" he asked in genuine curiosity.   
"Well, if I remember, it caused a pretty big shock when I came here."   
"Damn straight!"   
She laughed. "What's this? You do have a sense of humor!"   
He shoved her lightly and she wobbled. Her eyes narrowed playfully and she shoved him back, throwing her entire weight against his arm. He didn't budge. There was a moment of silence as they challenged each other with their eyes.   
"Are you going to open the gate already?" he asked finally, not really annoyed.   
Ramina blinked, looking a bit sheepish. "Well, to tell the truth, I..."   
"You what?"   
She dropped her head with a sigh. "I don't really know how I did it."   
"What?! You mean you led me all the way out here and--"   
"Wait a minute, wait a minute! I'm sure I can figure it out. Lessee..." She started pacing back and forth in thought. "I was running, right. Running across Hyrule Field, and I was wishing that I was somewhere else. Okay. So I was running, and I think I was crying, and I guess I kind of lost it for a while, 'cause the next thing I know, I was in this field."   
He ran a hand through his flame-red hair, absorbing that. "So you have no idea what you did?"   
"Well, here, I'll just try. Um... Door Between Worlds! Open!" She threw out a hand dramatically to add to the effect.   
Nothing happened. Ganondorf sighed wearily.   
"No, wait..." Ramina looked crushed. "I want to go home. I want to be there with you, in a world that still loves life." She thought of strolling easily through dappled forests, of sprinting across the endless plains, of her home in Kakariko, of shopping in Hyrule Market, of laughing with Zelda. She thought of Link. Blue eyes, as blue as the sky.   
"I want to go home!" A small tear slipped down her cheek. But still nothing happened.   
Unexpectedly she felt Ganondorf lay a hand on her shoulder. "Rami-chan... it doesn't matter."   
She turned to look at him and found that he was bent close to her. The sparkling eyes widened the tiniest bit as something familiar trembled in the pit of her stomach.   
"It doesn't matter if you can't. We'll survive," he said, almost gently. Her gaze met his for a moment, and flared into fire. Survive! She wondered if he would be there with her with her, standing in that expanse of green grass. The hand on her shoulder. The smile he had once given her.  
"_I want to go home!!_"   
Suddenly there was a tremendous blast of light that sent them sprawling to the ground. A shimmering tear was opening in the air, a rift into the aether beyond. From within, blackness swelled in a turbulent tunnel, reaching out to a faint light beyond...  
Ganondorf got to his feet, watching in awe at the unexpected show of power. Kamikane had done _that_?! Hesitantly he stepped toward the trembling vortex. Ramina jumped up, looking immensely proud of herself. "I did it!" She began to laugh insanely.   
With a giggle, Ramina leapt into the dimensional gateway, skipping down the astral corridor. She stopped, realizing that Ganondorf wasn't following her. Ramina looked back and saw him standing at the edge of the door.   
She crossed the distance between them, realizing for the first time that she was floating on nothing. With a shaky smile she reached out to him. "Come on!"   
"Rami-chan, I- I..."   
"Hey, you were the one who was getting impatient! Now come on!"   
"I'm scared." That confession caught them both by surprise.   
"I never thought," she said after a pause, "that you were the kind of person who was scared of anything." Suddenly she grinned broadly. "Sorry, mister, but you don't have a choice in the matter!" With that, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the portal.   
"Ah!" Ganondorf tensed, pain shooting through every nerve.   
"What's wrong?"   
"It's the seal! I'm not supposed to--" He cut off as another spasm of pain wracked him.   
"Just hang on, it's not far! See?" At the end of the darkness, the image of Hyrule was materializing.   
He stumbled along, or rather was dragged by her, his awareness fading entirely into the throbbing miasma. The energy of the seal was tearing him apart. And yet her hand was warm and sure, a small force against the torrent. How was such a small person so strong? He focused on her hand, trying in vain to block out the roaring in his ears, the torment that screamed through his body. It was too much, there was nothing left...  
Suddenly they stumbled into light.   
Ganondorf dropped to his knees, gasping, the sudden agony vanishing just as quickly as it had come. Ramina knelt beside him. "Hey, you all right?"   
"Heh. That's always been a point of contention."   
She grinned wryly. "Very funny." Her eyes moved across the field from the hilltop where they stood. "Wow..." On impulse she threw her head back, meeting for the first time in ten years with an endless expanse of blue.   
"Will you look at that sky! Amazing!" She paused, her eyes prompting him. "...Well? What do you think?"  
He looked up. "It's... blue."   
Ramina looked disappointed. "Oh. Well."   
Suddenly she jumped up, pulling him with her. "Let's go, Dorf!"  
"Where?"   
"I don't know! Let's go!" 


	16. Shoots: An Old Friend, A New Hero

The Fragile Flower

Ganondorf sighed impatiently as Ramina tripped on a rock for the third time. "If you're honestly this clumsy, how the hell did you survive to be... say, how old are you, anyway? Sixteen?"   
She laughed heartily. "Sixteen?! Ha! I'm twenty-three. Only twelve years younger than you, now you think about that next time you call me a smart-mouthed punk!"   
"I'm sure I will," he replied drily, then gave her the glance that she knew meant he was amused. "Maybe next time I'll try 'bubble-butt moblin slut'."   
She chuckled again. "You know, I really like you."   
"Well, that would explain why you've stuck to me like a leech for seven years."   
Ramina shot him a sideways smirk. "Wonder how those taste fried..."  
"How what taste fried?"  
"Leeches. Fried leeches." She waited for his reaction.   
"Oh they're not bad, but I like them better raw," he said nonchalantly.   
Ramina's eyes popped. "R-raw?" Her ploy had backfired. "You've honestly eaten raw leeches?"   
"Sure. Why?"   
She swallowed. "Well, I haven't."   
He laughed at her, and she was quiet for a long time, blushing angrily. _I hate getting beat at my own game... Just you wait, this ain't over yet..._   
Ganondorf stopped abruptly, a distant sound catching his attention. It was a familiar rhythm, growing rapidly louder. For a moment he was puzzled, and then the memories returned.   
"Masaka..."  
"Hey Dorf, what'cha waiting for?" Ramina called from ahead.  
"If I remember him, he'll come up behind me no matter which way I face..."  
Ramina doubled back toward him. "What's going o--"  
Suddenly what looked like a cloud of dust slammed into Ganondorf's back, sending him sprawling. Ramina gave a small yelp and scurried away.   
"You still think you're really funny, don't you?" he sighed, getting to his feet as the dust settled around them. He was answered by a soft snort. As the air cleared, the form of a sleek black stallion emerged, shaking the dirt from his mane. He looked extremely pleased with himself, Ramina thought.   
"I take it you two know each other."   
"Know? We grew up together." He nodded toward the animal, who glittered like coal in the sun. "This guy can read my mind."  
"Well then," Ramina said, looking the horse in the eye. "I envy you, sir." She reached out to pat his nose, but Ganondorf, grabbed her wrist and jerked her hand away.   
"He'll bite your fingers off."   
"I see. What's his name?"   
"Jahi."   
Ramina smiled, her eyes still on the stallion. "All right, Jahi-san. Nice meeting you." Her eyes flickered in that bright, foxy way that meant she had an idea. "Saaay Dorf, it's a long way across Hyrule field, so why don't we--"  
"Don't even think about it. He'll throw you."   
"Yes," Ramina said with a mischevous smile, "but he won't throw _you_."

Jahi clipped along at a light trot, occasionally snorting in annoyance at the girl on his back, though he didn't throw her. It occured to Ramina that horse was very much like rider. The reins were slack in Ganondorf's hands; it was almost as if there was indeed some silent communication between them.   
"Dorf," Ramina said suddenly, "what does it taste like?"   
"What does wha-- oh." _Fried leeches._ He shrugged. "Not something I can easily describe. Would you like to find out?"   
"Well... I don't know."  
"You scared?"   
"No, of course not!" she said indignantly.   
"This evening, then."   
"Fine."   
"You know," a boy's voice cut in, "there are more discreet ways of asking a girl."   
Jahi reared up in surprise at the child who was practically under his feet. Ramina gave a short yell as she lost her balance.   
"Dorf, help!" She grabbed his hand.  
"Wait, don't--"   
They tumbled off the horse and landed with a thud in the grass. The boy was laughing at them.   
"Just couldn't wait, could ya?" he said between chuckles.  
"Umm... Dorf, could you move?"   
Ganondorf jumped up, away from the rather suggestive pose they had landed in. "Um..." For once he found himself at a loss for words. _Goddess, her clumsiness is getting to me..._ "Just what the hell do you mean 'couldn't wait'?!"   
The boy smirked. "Oh come on, I wasn't born yesterday! I know what you two were talking about."   
"By all means, enlighten me."   
"Don't play dumb. You were asking her for oral--"  
"**_Good Goddess NO!!!_**" Ganondorf screamed. "That is not at all what we were-- _NO! HELL NO!!_ Ganondorf's face was at this point nearly the color of his hair. _Bad mental image! _"We were talking about eating _fried leeches!!_"   
Parachi looked less than convinced. "If you say so. Where ya headed?"   
"That's not your concern. Who are you anyway, kid?"   
"My name's Parachi, and I'm going to be a hero!"   
"Really now." Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.   
"Yep! That's me! I'm gonna slay monsters and save villages and conquer dungeons and solve riddles..."   
Ramina smiled kindly as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. "Wait a minute, Parachi. You don't need to do all that to be a hero."   
Parachi blinked. "Umm... I don't?"   
She shook her head. "A hero is someone who cares for other people more than himself, someone who tries to make the world a better place."   
"Oh..." Parachi said, looking enlightened.   
"So," Ramina said patiently, in an almost motherly tone, "what are you going to do now?"   
Parachi grinned. "I'm going to make the world a better place! _And_ I'm going to slay monsters and save villages and conquer dungeons and solve riddles!"   
Ramina sighed. "You are an interesting boy."   
Parachi smiled. "Thanks! So, where _are_ you guys headed?"   
"We have no idea," Ganondorf said, apparently having decided that the child posed no threat. His cheeks were still considerably flushed from the embarassment of earlier.   
"How about Hyrule Castle? I live there," Parachi said. He checked himself. "I mean, I live in the town, you know."   
"I don't think--"  
"That would be great!" Ramina cut in, inturrupting Ganondorf. "Um... how do we get there, anyway?"   
"Just follow! And don't be afraid! The hero Parachi is leading you!" 

After a few minutes of walking, Parachi was panting heavily. "Don't... worry! It's only... ten miles or so from here..."  
"We can rest if you want," Ramina offered.   
"I'm not... tired!" he gasped.   
"You want to ride?" That came from Ganondorf. Ramina looked at him in surprise.   
"Sure!" Parachi looked exceedingly grateful.   
"Jahi, you throw him and I'm gonna kick your ass later," the Gerudo threatened his horse. Jahi gave him a look that said _I will, but not because you told me to_.  
All three of them piled onto Jahi's back. Luckily for the stallion, Parachi weighed next to nothing. Ramina and Parachi started up a lively banter. Ganondorf was quiet as they rode along, musing to himself. _Why am I putting up with him? _A thought was occuring to him slowly, but he brushed it aside.   
"It's because he reminds you of her. And you know it," the familiar annoying voice sang, seemingly coming from a butterfly that hovered near his ear.   
"Go away, Naresome." The other two didn't seem to hear him.   
"I can't go away!" she giggled. "I'm here for the real you sleeping inside you. When he shows up, I'll go away!"   
"Then I await that moment with great anticipation."   
"Ah, so do I!" With that she fluttered away. 

They arrived at the drawbridge late in the afternoon. 


	17. Leaves: She's Enough

**The Fragile Flower**

"Rami-chan, this is a bad idea, and you know it."   
They stood at the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town. Jahi pawed anxiously at the ground, obviously annoyed at being held in one place. Parachi was fidgeting, Ramina was picking flowers. She laughed as she plucked one and stuck it in her hair.  
"Oh, c'mon Dorf! I doubt anyone will even notice."   
Just then, a woman's high-pitched scream rang out over the marketplace. "Oh Goddess, it's him! It's the Evil King!"   
Immediately the entire town exploded into panic. People ran frantically from the streets, merchants ducked beneath their stalls, mothers hid their children. It was complete chaos.   
"Damn!" Ganondorf muttered. _Sure, Kamikane, no one will even notice. _"We're dead." 

"Milady!" A stocky, blue-haired man threw open the door of Zelda's chambers with a bang. "Milady, you're not going to believe this--"  
There was a soft curse from the bed, and Link's hand reached out from under the covers to grab his shirt. "Saian, you always pick the worst times..."  
"Oh... sorry, sir."   
"What's wrong?" Zelda murmered dazedly.   
"The guards from the drawbridge are saying that they saw Ganondorf in the marketplace!"   
"Oh, for Goddess' sake!" Link snapped. "Are they stupid or something? He can't be--"  
"Sir, I only know that there is a male Gerudo in the marketplace. As there is said to be only one male Gerudo, I would logically conclude that that would be him."   
"Some idiot's jumping to conclusions again!" Link snapped. "They see any tall dark-skinned guy and they lose it..."  
"Well, at any rate, there is a large, frightening man with a sword."   
"Link!" Zelda clutched his arm urgently. "My dreams..." She turned to her husband with _that_ look in her eyes, and suddenly Link knew. Zelda was not one to show fear. She had seen too much, lived too much, to let minor disturbances stir up the raw animal terror that was now screaming in her gaze. "Somehow I always knew. Like the creatures of the forest sense a fire long before the scent of smoke reaches them, I felt it in my bones. The old way of things is passing away. What we have always held true we will question, and what we dared not dream we will meet face to face..." She swallowed hard. "Link, we have to go down there."   
Link threw off the covers, now fully dressed. "Correction. _ I_ have to go down there. You're going to wait right here."  
Zelda looked indignant. "You can't expect me to--"  
"Please, Zel."   
"D-don't give me that face." She bit her lip. "All right! But don't you get killed out there, Link. You hear me? That's an order!"   
He nodded solemnly, all traces of the playful boy gone. The Hero of Time was back.

"Well, Kamikane? What are you going to do now?" Ganondorf demanded, glancing nervously around the deserted marketplace. He knew the inevitable was fast approaching.   
"Look, I'm sure it won't be a problem. I'll just explain to everyone that--"  
"The hell you will!" _How did I get into this situation... _On impulse he turned to the stallion, who was still standing on the drawbridge. "Jahi, get out of here."   
The horse snorted, tossing his head rebelliously. Ganondorf glared at him. "I mean it, Jahi. If you don't want to get skinned alive, get out of here!" He and Jahi exchanged glances again, in a silent, urgent conversation. "Don't give me that look! Run for it!"   
Jahi stood where he was.   
"Goddess dammit, you stubborn sonofabitch!" Ganondorf took one quick step foward and smacked the horse across the jaw.   
Jahi eyed him disdainfully. "Yes, I did just slap you. Now get out of here!" Ganondorf snapped.   
The stallion shook out his mane and turned, trotting off into the field. His rider watched him go with grim satisfaction. _Not very often I have to do that._  
"_Ganondorf!!_" Link's voice boomed, ringing off of the houses as he came charging down the street, sword drawn. In a moment the blade was quivering at his enemy's throat. "So it _is_ you!"   
"It would seem so," Ganondorf said impassively, eyeing the sword with feigned disinterest.   
"Dad, what'cha doin' that for?" Parachi asked, tugging at Link's sleeve. "Um... ya know, Mom always says not to play with knives."   
Link started in surprise and grabbed his son's arm, jerking him to safety. "Parachi, _get away from him!!_ What are you doing out here?!"   
Parachi blinked. "Umm... what's wrong? That guy's all right. He let me ride his horse, and he's got a hot girlfriend." Ramina blanched.  
Ganondorf was watching them with round eyes. "Oh Goddess... oh Goddess..." he muttered. "You mean that kid was..."   
"What's wrong, mister?" Parachi queried. "I mean, other than the fact that Dad's got a sword to your neck."   
Link frowned warningly at him. "Don't talk to him, Parachi." He blinked. "And what do you mean, 'girlfriend'?!"  
"Her!" Parachi said, pointing at Ramina, who was nervously shaking her head. "She's nice."   
Link's head jerked up, following Parachi's hand. His sword clattered to the ground. "Ramina Kamikane. I didn't want to believe it..."  
She smiled. "It's been a while."  
"Whoa," Parachi marveled. "_You're_ Ramina Kamikane?" He took a step toward her, smiling. "You were almost my mom!"   
Ramina blushed. "Not really, now. Don't say that."   
Ganondorf's eyes were darting wildly from her to Link. His jaw moved in a clumsy attempt to form words. "Y-you mean... Oh Goddess..." His mind whirled back to that night on the balcony. _I can't tell you. You'd hate me, and saying his name is like twisting the knife in my heart. _"The person who broke your heart..."  
Ramina stiffened, realizing for the first time that there was no more hiding her past. "I... Yes, Dorf. It's true." Her eyes looked up at him sadly, pleading... and touched for the first time he could remember with genuine fear. So she could be afraid, too. "Please don't hate me," she barely whispered. "Please."   
He stared at her for a long time in disbelief, with the sensation of something deep-rooted unravelling. It was impossible. But here she stood, her sad eyes begging forgiveness when she had done nothing wrong...  
She had done nothing.   
He sighed, avoiding her gaze. "N-no, Rami-chan. Believe me, I already tried."   
"Really?" She smiled, the fire in her gaze flickering back to life.   
"What does it matter, what I say? Why would my words mean anything?" he whispered, just loudly enough for her to hear.   
"It matters to me," she replied without hesitation.   
Suddenly Link's eyes flashed, fury lighting on his face. "Wait a minute..." He glared at Ramina, though it felt strange for a girl he had almost loved to become the object of such hate. "_You_ brought him back here?!"   
"I--" Ramina began.  
"I don't believe it!" Link shouted, his eyes widening with an incredulous, almost frightened rage. "And here I thought you were leaving 'nobly for the good of the ones you love', and you had other plans! You were so jealous that you--"  
In an instant Ganondorf had smacked the sword from his grip and knocked him to the ground with a bulky fist. The Gerudo glared down at the fallen hero, still huffing.   
"If you _ever_ talk to her like that again, I swear..."  
Link rolled to the side, grabbing his sword and jumping to his feet. "What business is that of yours?"  
Ganondorf opened his mouth to retort, but Ramina punched him lightly, just enough to make her presence known. "Don't. He didn't mean it."   
He searched her eyes for a long moment and met with a low stirring of anger. She was angry at him, over _Link_.   
"Stay out of this, Kamikane!" he snapped, shoving her aside and drawing his own blade. His eyes narrowed at the youth opposite him. "And as for _you..._"  
"Fine, leave her out of this! I'll send you back to Hell where you belong, you bastard!" Link growled, his face hardened in a determined frown. He steadied his sword, ready to parry. It had been a while.   
"You go ahead. I'll meet you there," Ganondorf replied with a sardonic smirk, his voice twisting into that cold, velvety tone that held nothing but hatred. He was slipping into that deadened state again, where he moved without thinking and the sweet poison spilled from his half-conscious lips.   
"You first," Link spat, taunting him.   
"As the King commands!" Ganondorf roared, raising the dark sword and whipping it down in a deadly slash.   
"_Noooo!_"  
Ramina threw herself between the combatants, arms flung out to block the assault. Ganondorf's eyes widened in shock. Time seemed to slow, his sword was flying toward her, and he saw her close her eyes as she did in the instant before pain...  
In a sudden lurch he brought the blade up short, his muscles snapping against themselves to stop the deathblow. The weapon trembled in his hands, the cold edge of the metal just inches from her chest.  
"Rami-chan! I told you to stay out of this!"   
"Since when do I do what you tell me?" she shot back, her expression challenging him, but now there was no playful wit in her gaze. They never argued like this.   
"Don't get involved in things you don't understand." He refused to meet her eyes, staring over her head at Link. It was so much easier to go on hating, simply, without trying to comprehend a person like her who made everything that was real seem insignificant. It was so much easier, and Goddess, he hated it!   
Something in the fiery jewels shifted just slightly. It was one of those quiet emotions he had learned to recognize over the years. She looked... betrayed. Again. "Fine," she said pointedly. "Fine, tear each other apart for all I care! But before you do, just... just..." She took the blade gently and held it to her breast. "'Cause I don't really give a damn anymore."   
Ganondorf jerked the sword away from her, and for a moment he let his guard drop, for a moment she saw the fear in his eyes. Then, as if he had drawn some opaque mask over his face once again, his features hardened into anger. "What the hell? I told you, it's not you I'm aft--"  
"It _is_ me!" she snapped, cutting him off. This time her fire was focused and searing.   
There was a pause, and Ganondorf drew a shaking breath. "Th-this is why y-you're an idiot, Kamikane! You keep on... You just can't get _attached_ to people like that and expect not to get burned! You're fooling yourself!" He was trembling with fury, but underneath the rage was something raw and wild and scared. She could have heard it under his voice if she'd been searching, but at that moment his words were too much.   
"I th-thought you trusted me!" she quavered. "You... took my hand, and came with me..."   
"I came because any place was better than that hell-hole!"   
"But you... you were..." She swallowed hard. "I really believed..."   
"Well, you shouldn't have," he cut her off in a flat, dead tone.  
For the first time Ganondorf could remember, tears spilled from her eyes. They ran down her cheeks in hot trails, tears that might as well have been blood. Somehow he thought he saw those tears fall into the dust and harden into stone, and there came the sound of something shattering into a thousand pieces...  
Ramina turned and ran over the drawbridge and into the fields beyond. Soon her petite form disappeared over a hill.   
"Well? Get on with it!" Link snapped. He looked entirely indifferent, but his voice was a little too rough, his words a little too quick.   
Ganondorf's sword hissed softly as he shoved it back into its sheath. He stood for a moment, staring at nothing, then shot Link one fierce, hollow, desolate look.  
"She was crying," he said. "I have _never_ seen her cry."   
Without another word he turned and ran after Ramina, leaving Link standing with a bewildered look on his face.

Ganondorf stared absently into the campfire, lost in thought, though he wasn't sure what he was thinking about. The dancing flames seemed strangely lifeless. He watched his hand poking at the coals with a stick with distant indifference. A few night birds flew overhead, squawking loudly to one another as they passed, and then disappeared into the night. The silence was broken only by the intermittent chirrup of crickets.   
He'd searched all afternoon and well into the evening for her, searched until it grew too dark to see, and then pitched camp here in the middle of nowhere. It occured to him for the first time that he'd never before searched for something like that, as if nothing else mattered. No, not even for the Triforce. Even that artifact had been just one more step on an endless quest, a road that led on into the infinite and was always incomplete. It had never been the Triforce he was after, but an inarticulate longing that refused to be satisfied. There was always one more summit to reach, always one more door to open.   
She wasn't like that. She was just Ramina, and enough in herself. That was why, just for a moment, he could look for her, and her alone.   
The Gerudo shook his head, dismissing his musings. What did it matter, if he found her or not? She could run and keep running, and eventually she'd be gone. She'd finally seen the truth that the rest of the world had known all along. And it wasn't because of Link, or even the fact that he had nearly killed her by accident. It was because he had jerked her dreams from under her feet, and now she was standing on a void.   
And she was afraid, just like he had been.   
With a sigh, Ganondorf tossed the stick into the fire and watched the flames fold themselves around it. _Well, as long as we're not dead... You can't kill Time. Tomorrow has a way of coming, in spite of what we do. So as long as we have these lives... _Maybe tommorrow he'd find her._  
_"Hey there, traveller," a husky voice whispered, so close to his ear that he could feel the warm breath. Instinctively he whipped his head around-- and smacked into someone.   
"Oww!" Ramina yelped, rubbing her jaw. "Sheesh, watch it!"   
"Rami-chan?"   
"The one and only!" she said with a cheesy grin. "May I?" She indicated the spot next to him.   
"You... you came back?" he stammered, looking confused.   
She smiled softly, settling down in the grass by his side. "'Course I came back. I really gotta stop this running business." She smiled up at him, and the smile was genuine and whole. "So ya better be glad to see me!" He sighed, feigning impatience, and she burst out laughing.   
They settled into a comfortable silence. Somehow the night had lost its dull emptiness, and even the fire had sprung into life.   
"You're really all right?" he asked without thinking.   
Ramina blinked, surprised. "Umm... heh. Yeah."   
Again there was a long pause. Suddenly she turned, giving him a long, searching look. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that before."   
He shot a sideways look at her, then quickly averted his gaze. "Oh. Okay." His voice couldn't seem to decide on an emotion.  
"Never mind."   
They sat quietly for a long time, staring into the fire until it died to coals. Slowly Ganondorf became aware of a light weight on his arm. Ramina was casually leaning against him.  
"Rami-chan?"   
He was answered by a soft snore. He sighed, shaking his head at her. "You're like a cat. You fall asleep wherever you like."   
"Ganondorf Dragmire," a man's authoritative voice spoke out. Ganondorf immediately noted the subtle tremor in his tone, something the speaker was obviously trying to hide. There was the rustle of leather boots and chain mail as a company of soldiers emerged from the darkness.   
Ramina's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? 'S not morning yet," she murmered sleepily.  
Ganondorf hushed her with a wave of his hand as he turned to face the soldiers. "What do you want?" he asked warily.  
"By the order of the Queen of Hyrule," the leader said, narrowing his eyes at Ganondorf, "I'm placing you under arrest."


	18. Stems: Judgement and Transvestite Verbs

**The Fragile Flower**

A/N: Big, huge, gargantuan, prodigious apologies for not updating! bow I'll be more prompt next time!

The halls of Hyrule Castle were silent except for the metallic clang of soldiers' boots against the stone floor. Saian Kyamyadi's men marched in an armored ring around the captured Gerudo warlord, the bravest flanking him on either side while the rest hung a bit behind, watching for resistance that did not come. Saian took note that the small brunette was still following them. Ganondorf himself said nothing, but seemed to be inspecting the interior architecture.  
_How ironic_, he found himself thinking. _Just the other day I was storming the gates to get in here, and now..._  
Maybe Hell was a relative term.  
They had reached the door to Queen Zelda's audience chamber. Saian was stepping forward, reaching for the iron knob, when suddenly Ganondorf whirled, breaking through the circle of soldiers and forcing his way to Ramina's side. The guards immediately raised a shout of panic, and the Gerudo found at least a dozen weapons pointed at his throat.  
"Rami-chan!" he shouted as he tried to knock a sword aside and was rewarded with a sizeable gash on his hand. The soldiers closed around him again, forcing him toward the door. If he could just cause a distraction... Logic told him that was stupid; he was unarmed and outnumbered at least forty to one. _To Hell with logic! _He shoved the nearest soldier to the ground and tried to break free.   
In a flash the others had closed in, brandishing their various swords and spears. A dull blow to his side knocked the breath out of him, and before he could move they had pinned his arms behind him.  
"Five minutes! Give me five minutes, goddess dammit!" he screamed, desperation taking over.  
Saian frowned, noting the frantic look in his eyes. "All right," he said without thinking. "Five minutes."  
The rest of the regiment were staring at him in disbelief. The captain shifted uneasily, but nodded. "I- I don't see what it could hurt."  
"Yer crazy, Kyamyadi!"  
"Do ya think he won't kill us the moment we drops our swords?"  
"Fine, Saian!" someone in the back shouted. "_You_ can watch him, then!" There was a general murmur of consensus from the group. Saian glanced about seeking sympathy, but he found none. He looked over at Ramina, who was clumsily trying to tie a bandage around Ganondorf's hand while also trying, equally clumsily, to stop herself from crying.  
He shrugged. "Fine then. Go on and tell her highness that we'll be in presently."  
Low mutterings of disbelief passed through the regiment as they filed into the chamber. Some cast incredulous glances back at the captain, others looked mournful, as if in their minds he was already a mangled corpse. With a brusque nod to his men, Saian turned stiffly to face his prisoner.  
"Dorf, listen!" Ramina's eyes were filled with a sudden desperate hope. "We don't have to go in there! I'll open the gate again, and we can--"  
"What do you mean, 'we'?" he inturrupted. "You're going to forget all this and go home. This isn't your problem anymore."  
"It is me!" she said immediately. The same fierceness was burning in her eyes, but now her tears betrayed her. "_You_ may be just peachy with the thought of dying, Ganondorf Dragmire, but _I_ for one am objective to the idea!" She grabbed his hands, as if by that gesture she could pull him out from under his fate.  
"First of all," he said drily, "I do not belong in the same sentence with the word 'peachy.'"  
"Quit trying to be funny, darnit!" she snapped, shoving him lightly. "Y-you're not funny, you know that?"  
"...And second, 'objective' is an adjective meaning 'uninfluenced by emotions or personal prejudices' and has nothing to do with the object you were looking for, which is an intransitive verb meaning--"  
"Shut up!" Ramina shouted. "I'm never going to see you again, and you're _lecturing_ me on _transvestite verbs?!_"  
He almost laughed then, in spite of everything. "Never mind," he sighed, rubbing his forehead in feigned exasperation.  
She wavered for a moment, tears sparkling on her cheeks. Then suddenly she threw her arms around him, her shoulders shaking violently as she wept. "No, no... I can't lose you, Dorf. I can't let you go."  
He didn't meet her eyes, but found himself staring at the tall oak doors of the Queen's chamber. The wooden faces gazed blankly back, inevitability incarnate. It would be completed here, this way, after all. To die in battle was one thing, but...  
"Rami-chan," he said quietly. "This is the only way it will end. I finally have to die, wishing I could go on living. But it's better than living wishing I was dead."  
He felt her shudder. "That was never my wish!" she sobbed.  
For a moment longer they stood that way, clinging not to the past but to some imagined future. She was still denying it. He seized her shoulders roughly and forced her away from him. "Go on home," he said, rather coldly. "If it bothers you that much, then don't tag along this time."   
"What home?" she whispered, looking desolate. "My home was where my friends were." She looked up at him, forcing him to meet her gaze this time. There was a new determination in her face, something beyond hope. There was no more time to hope that they could escape from suffering, but she was strong because she knew that there would be a world even after unavoidable pain. She had decided long ago that she would be among the survivors. "No, I'm coming with you. I'd be a coward if I wouldn't go with you to the end."  
Ganondorf tore himself from the grip of her eyes and brushed past her silently. He nodded to the captain, who was watching with intense curiosity. As they approached the doors he glanced back at Ramina, who was still close behind. "Well, if you're that stubborn, at least promise that you won't cry. You'll just look stupid if you cry."  
She just nodded and followed him into the room of judgement.

"You did what?!" Zelda gasped, jumping to her feet. A few soldiers of Saian's regiment shrugged, others looked sheepish. "You left Kyamyadi alone out there with _him?!_"  
Link was already in motion, drawing his sword as he rushed to the door. "Goddess, I hope he's not already dead..."  
At that exact moment the door swung open, revealing Ganondorf and a perfectly intact Saian, who seemed puzzled at the Hero of Time's worried expression.   
"Uh... sorry I'm late, sir." Saian looked around at the shocked faces that filled the room. "What?"  
A pair of guards seized Ganondorf and dragged him to his knees before the dais, where Link, Zelda, and the Sages took their places. Someone had hurried Ramina off to the side, where she stood watching pensively. After a few minutes of formalities, Impa came foward, holding a long list.  
"Ganondorf Dragmire," she began acidly. "You are hereby charged with the crimes of treason against the crown, murder of countless individuals including His Highness King Harkinian, various acts of pillaging and plundering, the burning of Hyrule Market--"  
"Look, Grandma," Ganondorf inturrupted curtly, rolling his eyes. "Everybody knows where this is going, so can we just have a general 'go to Hell, bastard' and get it over with?" Impa was taken aback. The Gerudo shot a venomous look at the crowd, who stood in silent shock. "Why so surprised? You all know I'm an asshole already, which is why I said why don't we--"  
Zelda's icy voice silenced him. "I don't know how you're accustomed to dealing with these matters, but in my castle we will proceed according to my plans. Is that clear?"  
He shrugged. "Not my loss."  
The accusations proceeded. Ganondorf was silent; it wasn't clear if he was even listening. Ramina had closed her eyes, Link was noticeably restless, and Zelda looked like she was about to be sick, or fly into a rage and snap Ganondorf's neck, or both.  
Impa finished reading the conviction, rolled up the parchment crisply, and returned to her place at Zelda's side. Zelda nodded solemnly to Link, who drew his sword and advanded on the kneeling prisoner. Ganondorf's eyes were fixed on a large, rusty stain on the carpet just in front of him.  
"That's from...." He trailed off, shaking his head. "How ironic."   
"You recognize the stain," Zelda observed, swallowing hard. "Yes, that is the mark of my father's blood, left here that none may forget. Now, with yours as retribution, this war finally ends." She stood tall and magnificent in her fury, and yet she was on the edge of tears. _He took everything from me. I can have my revenge, but I still can't bring it back..._  
Link had reached the place where he knelt. The azure eyes blazed with anger, and something more, a shadow of regret for the lost innocence of their past. He knew it too. They could have justice, but they could never be children again. He readied the sword for the killing blow.  
Ganondorf looked up at him at that moment, a look that was frightening but not intimidating, perhaps more frightening _because_ it was not intimidating. Rage and jealousy were flashing in those golden eyes, a look that seemed to ask "_how did you stay sane?_" In half a second he was back to staring at the carpet, seeming cold and indifferent. As the blade descended with a soft hiss, he heard Ramina's breath catch in her throat. And at the last moment the dark warlord's face changed just slightly, a barely perceptible shift in features that Link only recognized because he had seen it, had felt it himself so many times. At the moment he was bracing himself for the deathblow, Ganondorf looked like any other man.  
The blade stopped, a hair's breadth from his neck. It trembled there for a moment, then clattered to the floor. Link backed away slowly, shaking his head.  
"I can't do it. I know it's my duty, but... I'm sorry... Sorry, Zel, I just can't..." He stumbled backwards, then turned and ran from the room.   
"Link!" the queen cried out, watching him run. She'd _never_ seen him run away before. It wasn't because he was afraid, that she knew. But what...?  
She crossed the floor in quick strides to face Ganondorf, who had quickly jumped to his feet. "You may survive by my husband's gentle nature for _now_, Dragmire, but don't have any fancy of escaping for long," she said coldly. "This I swear: I will have blood for my father's. You will die in the end, if it must be by my own hand." Whirling on her heel, she turned and followed Link down the corridor.  
Ramina ran to his side the moment she found the chance. "Oh Goddesses..." she whispered. "I thought... I was so scared..."  
He caught her hand for a moment and smiled at her, a real smile. "Rami," he said simply.  
In a moment the decision was made. "Stay in this castle!" he shouted to the gathered crowd. "Don't leave, whatever you hear! Lock the doors behind me, and don't let anyone claiming to be me back in!" He shot a look at Ramina. "I mean it this time, Kamikane."  
With that he was gone, dashing out the opposite door and out to the city below.

"I'm afraid," Ramina said softly, "that he's going to do something wonderfully irrational."


	19. Branches: Heart vs Heart

**The Fragile Flower, Chapter 19**

A/N: Mwahaha! I finally return, after months of college work and writer's block! If anyone's still reading, please enjoy!

A gust of wind rippled across the field, sending waves of silver shimmering over the tops of the tall grasses. The world was silent; time seemed to be holding its breath. Ganondorf's boot landed heavily on a clump of underbrush as he stopped abruptly, facing away from the glittering white walls of the Castle town. Its owner seemed less than aware of his bearing, lost in what felt like deep thought, though no single idea would crystallize. Something larger was stirring behind the veil of reason, something angry and hot and fierce that had sparked from the fire in Ramina's eyes.  
She followed him everywhere. It didn't matter how many times he told her to leave well enough alone.   
On a nearby patch of rocks, a flash of red caught his eye. There, in a meager patch of soil collected between the boulders, a tiny flower that had taken root. Near the base of its skinny, bent stem, a few wrinkled leaves unfurled, stretching toward the sun. The sight was unspeakably pathetic, yet admirable in a way. It must have always been clinging to the faint edge of life, but somehow it had mustered the strength to open that scarlet blossom.  
The thought came immediately, analytically. _It's going to die._  
He shrugged, accepting that, and leaned impassively against the boulder. There was nothing left to be said. But the flower was staring back at him, brazenly defying his logic. He raised an eyebrow, challenging it, and found a strange familiarity in the plain face of red petals. The breeze returned again, and the flower bobbed up and down in a teasing dance.  
And just for a moment he was drawn into the red core, and it was no longer a flower that met his gaze but a familiar face, laughing and nodding in the sunlight.  
"Rami?!"  
He jumped to his feet; only the sudden rush of dizziness afterward made him realize he had been kneeling. The landscape rushed by in a furious blur of color. He reached out to steady himself and found nothing but air. Staggering, he fell back against the boulder.  
That stupid flower was still laughing at him. After years of silence the sound was wrapping around him. The warm air, sweetened with the scent of loamy earth and summer hay, tasted like her lips that time she had...  
Suddenly he was suffocating. The dull, implacable iron of his armor had grown unbearable under the noonday sun. Too many memories and discarded desires, too many unspoken words had built up under that shell. And suddenly he understood why he'd been so angry at her for that kiss.  
_"People are afraid, afraid that if they let one another see their bare hearts, if they show their weakness, they'll be destroyed. So we hide..."_  
Ganondorf grasped the thick leather strap that fastened the armor at his shoulder. Not bothering with the clasp, he tore it in two. The heavy breastplate dropped to the ground with a hollow thud. Piece by piece he tore it all away, until all that remained was a tattered shirt of red linen. He'd forgotten what color it was, it had been so long since he'd cared to notice.  
_Well, that was a stupid little display_, he chided himself. _Considering the number of people who want you dead right now..._  
But that didn't matter. It was infinitely preferable to be rid of the stifling weight. He was sure of that in a moment, with a certainty that came from beneath consciousness. That thought alone stood stubbornly against the onslaught of cold rationality.  
His better judgement taunted him, ever patronizing. _Do you think you can change what you've become? Do you think you can make the past disappear, just by wishing it? You know what happened the last time you tried..._  
Images surfaced from a forbidden well of memories, some too faint to grasp, others unpleasantly vivid. And the reflection that stared back at him from the glassy surface of the past was a twisted, piglike beast. Or was that the real world, and this the mirror...?  
And then, without warning, another memory forced itself into his mind. A woman's face, pale and eerie in the moonlight. Golden eyes glittering with tears. A single glance, an anguished smile, the billowing of her white robe as she disappeared over the cliff's edge. The image struck him like a stone, with a single numbing deathblow that plunged him into darkness.  
_Useless._ He'd known it would be from the beginning. It was all written there in her shimmering face, the embodiment of hopelessness. Ramina, that flower, and all of these people were doomed to the same fate. It made no sense, for things to exist in a world that hated them. It made no sense to live when they were born to die.  
But they did. The scrawny blossom was still nodding in the breeze, living testimony to a will that scorned the inevitable. "Why, Rami?" he asked, his voice a dry whisper. "Why do you keep hurting yourself?"  
Laughter was the only response.  
"You're going to die when winter comes," he told her sternly. "No matter how much you struggle, you can't win. That future is already before you. No one has enough power to change Destiny--!"  
_Not enough power..._ The words echoed in his mind, growing louder with each repetition. The voice had been his own, but now it swelled into something vast and uncontrollable. He was sure he could hear it ringing in his ears, still rising in a maddening cadence...  
He stopped short, the realization creeping like frost along his veins. He _knew_ that voice. He'd known it all along.

The council chamber was in an uproar. The crowd was chattering worriedly, guards were scurrying about with no particular aim, Ruto was arguing with Darunia, Nabooru was swearing loudly in the Gerudo tongue, and above it all the princess stood, white and trembling, trying to comprehend the chaos of the last half hour. The clamour was too much, and Link had gone off somewhere... Zelda clutched her temples, losing her balance and nearly swooning. At the last second, strong arms broke her fall.  
"That is _enough!!_" Impa's commanding voice boomed, silencing everyone in the room. "Now," she continued tersely, one still supporting Zelda. "This senseless arguing will accomplish nothing. Right now we are only sure of one thing: that Ganondorf Dragmire is alive and roaming free somewhere in Hyrule."  
There was a low murmer of assent. "All thoughts on the recent incident aside," Impa went on, "it cannot be wise to simply allow him free rein. Do you agree, your majesty?" She nodded toward Zelda, who seemed to have pulled herself together. The princess smiled gratefully at her guardian, then turned severe.  
"Correct," she said firmly. "It would no doubt be best to keep him in our custody until further... arrangements can be made." She swallowed hard. "To that end, I would appreciate it if certain people would refrain from causing unnecessary disturbances until--" She trailed off, realizing that the "certain person" her comment was intended for was nowhere in sight. "Where is Ramina?"  
Hushed muttering rippled through the crowd. "Kamikane's flown the coop with 'im!" a burly man shouted.  
"I knew that girl was in league with the demons!" a woman's voice chimed in.  
"Sold her soul, the traitor has!"  
"They'll be back by nightfall, with an army, to ransack the city!"  
"I say we hunts 'em both down and hang 'em side by side! Who's with m--"  
A stinging smack rang out through the hall, bringing the chatter to a halt. The man recoiled in shock, clutching his reddened cheek.  
"Princess! Milady, forgive me...!"  
Zelda's glare sharpened. "Don't you _dare_ talk that way about her," she hissed. "Are you implying that I don't know a liar when I see one? Let me tell you, sir, I've had more than my share of doubts about her lifestyle, but never about her heart! Say anything you want about that bastard Dragmire, but don't you _ever_ speak that way of Ramina! Do you understand me?"  
"Y-yes, milady!"  
A warm hand patted her shoulder. "Some things never change, eh Zel?" Relief flooded the princess' face as she turned to see Link. She leaned against his shoulder, finally allowing herself to shudder a bit.  
"I don't know what to think about this," she admitted. "Dragmire's run off to goddess knows where, and..." She frowned, recalling the last thing Ganondorf had said. "The strange thing was, Link... right before he left, he told us to stay here, and be sure to lock him _out_ of the city. That just doesn't make sense. What in the world is he plotting...?" She shook her head grimly. "I've got a strange feeling, like something huge is about to be released."  
Link glanced around the room nervously. "Is this another prophecy? You've never been wrong, even when we hoped that you were."  
"No. No visions this time. I've just got a feeling."

"_You..._," Ganondorf hissed, staring the ugly thing in the face. It had grown familiar over the years, but now the veil dropped away and his stomach turned in fresh revulsion. A jumbled roaring filled his ears and pressed in on his mind. _Yes, me!_ He cringed at the voice, the tone of cold, half-disgusted pity it held. _You know who I am. You've been trying to deny me, haven't you? But you can't. Surely you know that! Because I'm the core of you. Your heart. Your wish._  
Ganondorf's hand, knotted into a fist, trembled just a bit. But it was enough; that small weakness had given him away.  
_You can't resist..._ it taunted in a singsong voice. _You can't hide from the things you desire deep in your heart. Even if you want to, you can't change your own evil thoughts. Weak people will always be weak!_  
An odd little spark that had been festering in the back of his mind suddenly sprang into light. "Go away," he said simply, almost surprised by his own words.  
_Ha! Go away, you say? How do you expect to escape from yourself?_  
A dark smile spread across his face. "I could always die," he said matter-of-factly.  
_You aren't fooling me. You know you can't die. You're too much of a coward. That's why you couldn't do it that other time. In the end, you're still much to attached to yourself._  
"No," Ganondorf replied coolly, "I believe it's you who's grown attached. It's you who's been holding me back." To make the point, he pulled a small knife from his belt and held it up, watching as it glinted in the sunlight. With cold disinterest he drove the point into his fingertip, looking on with an odd sense of amusement as greenish blood ran down the steel blade. He was vaguely aware of the pain, but it seemed detached, someone else's. He fancied he heard the other voice scream, and smirked.  
_You can't kill us. You know you can't. Idiot, you know I'll last longer than you. You'll crack first. You always do, when it gets down to it._ Ganondorf drove the blade further into his hand, savoring the agony. The voice was growing more urgent, more enraged. _Because I'm the one who's real. You're only a fabrication, an imperfect facade. Stop that! Now! Don't pretend you can deny me!_  
"You're afraid."  
_It's your own fear, you idiot. Don't try to separate yourself from it. You think you can invent some scapegoat, push all your pain and weakness off onto me? You won't save yourself that way. No matter how much you pretend it's someone else's fault, you'll always know. It'll all come back to you, eventually!_ Ganondorf dropped the knife and turned his hand in the sunlight, watching the trail of blood snake down his finger and trace a crooked path across his palm. "I hate you," he murmered.  
A distant voice reached his ears. Squinting into the sunlight, he could just make out a small figure bounding across the plains. Something about the way she ran made him recognize her immediately.  
"Rami... what are you doing out here?"  
_Run!_ That was his first instinct. _Get away from her! You know you won't bring her anything but suffering. She'll hate you too, eventually..._  
"No." The words were out before he could think. "I can't get away. She always comes back." She was coming closer, he could just make out her features, touched with gold by the setting sun. "I know I'm an evil person and I'm only using her. I know I'll never do anything but hurt her." Ramina was shouting something, though it was still indistinguishable. He looked down at the bloody knife, then back at the figure bounding across the plains in the sunlight. And then he started across the field toward her.  
"I know all of that already. But that never mattered to her."  
Suddenly she was right in front of him. She looked a good deal more frazzled up close. Without hesitation, she marched over and shoved him hard.  
"Hey, what the heck are you thinking, taking off like that? You know how long I've been looking for you? Now listen--" Ramina stopped short, noticing Ganondorf wince slightly. "Dorf? What's wrong?"  
_Idiot!!_ the savage thing roared in his mind. _Do you think you can hate me without hating yourself? Do you think you can kill me and not die yourself? You're nothing without me! You might as well die!_  
Ganondorf was suddenly aware of a burning sensation on his hand. At the same instant Ramina cried out. "What's that? Dorf, what's happening to you?!"  
Looking down, he saw the Triforce symbol glowing brilliantly. As he watched, it grew brighter, unbearably bright, and slowly started to peel away from his skin like paper curling in a flame. _This is mine. I'm the one it chose. I'm the one with the strength to survive!_ Suddenly, his muscles seized up and he felt the thing pressing in on his mind. He gritted his teeth as pain surged through his body. Ramina reached out to help him, but he shrank away. His fists were clenched, fighting the hands that were trying to become claws. At any moment he might lose control completely.  
"Rami..." he gasped. "_Run! Now!_"  
She hesitated and he saw, for the first time, real fear in her eyes. But she shook it off, stepped foward defiantly, and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "No. I won't leave," she replied simply. His face contorted and he jerked violently, nearly hitting her, but she kept her hands firmly on his shoulders, holding him steady. "I won't leave you alone!"  
"_Aaaaaaghh!_"

Zelda cringed suddenly as a sickening evil presence flooded her mind. Link caught her by the shoulders, his brow creased with worry. "Zel? What happened?"  
"No..." she moaned weakly. "I should've known... it's him." She looked up at Link in desperation. "There's no mistake. The demon Ganon has been released!"  
Something flashed through Link's eyes briefly, a mournful, longing look. It was the same expression he had worn long ago in the Temple of Time, the day he had awakened after seven years to find the world in ruins. It was the sadness of realizing that he could never go back to being a child. But just like that time, it was gone in a moment, replaced by the strength and determination of the Hero of Time. A pang of remorse shot though Zelda as she watched him tighten his gauntlets and draw his sword. It felt, in a way, as if she had just seen him die.  
"Zel," he said quietly. "Stay here with the people." He looked deep into her eyes. "Please?" Zelda didn't argue, but squeezed his hand one last time.  
In seconds Link was out the door, hurrying down the empty streets. He frowned sligtly as he headed for the outer gate, pondering their earlier conversation.  
_"The strange thing was... right before he left, Dragmire told us to stay here, and be sure to lock him _out_ of the city. That just doesn't make sense. What in the world is he plotting...?"_


End file.
